A New Arrival
by BelleDayNight
Summary: What if instead of meeting Inuyasha first, Kagome met Sango only its fifty years earlier? Miroku was cursed and not his grandfather. What if Kagome befriended Kouga and Sesshoumaru before Inuyasha? (complete)
1. The Arrival

**A New Arrival  
**  
_I do not own Inuyasha  
_  
Summary: What if instead of meeting Inuyasha first, Kagome met Sango only its fifty years earlier? Miroku was cursed and not his grandfather. Kikyou and Inuyasha are both alive. What if Kagome befriended Kouga and Sesshoumaru before Inuyasha? What would it be like? Oh and a seven year old Kaede serving as the village miko should prove interesting!  
  
**01 The Arrival**  
  
It was Kagome's seventeenth birthday. And just like on her fifteenth birthday Souta had lost the cat in the well-house. She remembered vividly two years ago the feeling of negativity that seemed to emanate from the well. It was like something was after her with a malicious intent. However, she was the track star of her high school. She made the top grades of her class. She was trying out for Japan's Olympic team in archery in a few months. To top it off, her head was full of silly stories about the Feudal Ages that her grandfather had bombarded her with for years. So nothing could phase the young woman now. So on with the search.  
  
"Buyo? Where are you boy?" She thought she heard a faint meowing from the bottom of the well. "Did you fall into the well? Dear, I guess I have to climb down and get you then." She released a weary sigh. It wasn't that she was afraid. It was just that feeling from two years prior came back full force.  
  
She leaned over the edge to peer deeper into the abyss. And that is when the swirling blue light engulfed her. All she remembered after that was falling, falling, falling.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity but was actually only a few moments she looked up from the bottom of the well. Only, it was not the roof of the well house that greeted her. It was the open blue sky of midday.  
  
"What is going on?" Unfortunately, there was no ladder on the well now. She looked at her fingers and decided to climb up the jagged bricks. "Good thing I went on that rock climbing expedition last summer up near Mount Fugi," she muttered to herself.  
  
What greeted her at the top of the well was another unexpected surprise. Before her stood an enormous centipede type youkai? Youkai? What the heck is youkai doing in her back yard? Then suddenly her concentration was snapped to when she heard a "Hiraikotsu" followed by a giant boomerang slicing through the demon.  
  
The demon virtually disintegrated before her eyes. And in its place stood a girl that looked about her age. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she seemed to be wearing battle armor. The girl approached Kagome holding her boomerang looking to be deciding whether to fight or talk.  
  
"Hi." Kagome answered meekly. 'What the heck? I am Kagome Higarashi. I can do better than a simple hi.' "I'm Kagome. Might I inquire as to who you are?"  
  
"I am Sango."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sango." That's when Kagome really took in her surroundings. The only familiar thing in the vicinity was the Bone Eater's Well and the Godtree.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sango questioned suspiciously as she approached the strange young woman who mysteriously emerged from the haunted well.  
  
"I told you. I'm Kagome. I-I-I think I'm lost. I fell into the well. And this is NOT my back yard." She thought for a moment with her hand on her chin. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. But surely it was not possible. Doesn't hurt to ask though. "Excuse me, but what time is this?"  
  
"Time? Is it not obvious by the sun? It is midday." Sango answered. 'This girl asks the most odd questions.'  
  
"No, I mean...is this the Warring States Era?"  
  
"Warring States Era? Well there are many wars going on. I suppose that might be an accurate description. Why do you ask such odd questions?"  
  
"I think we have a problem. I think when I fell into the well I emerged in this time. I am from the twenty-first century. I have fallen nearly five hundred years into the past."  
  
"Are you serious? Do you think you can get back? By going through the well, I mean?"  
  
"I don't think it would be very wise to simply jump back in. What if it is a rip in the time-space continuum and I end up at some other random time. What if I end up way in the past during a volcanic eruption?" She thought for a moment. "No, that won't do. Is there a village miko? Perhaps they can help me."  
  
"I think her name is Kikyou. My family and I are demon exterminators. We came here because of recent demon raids upon the village. We gave the miko the Shikon no Tama to purify." Sango suddenly felt an overwhelming trust for this 'Kagome' and decided to help her. It was odd actually, because Sango never trusted someone quite this easily.  
  
"Arigato, Sango-chan." Kagome followed the slightly older girl while pulling back her long ebony hair into a knotted pony tail. It was quite warmer here than it was back home in her time. It must have something to do with the pollution. Or perhaps recent volcanic activity back home. That always made the temperature drop a bit in the following years.  
  
Sango gave the girl a rare smile and continued leading her towards the village miko.  
  
###################  
  
(Same scene but with Inuyasha)  
  
Sitting in his favorite tree the hanyou known as Inuyasha was staring vacantly upon the Bone Eater's well. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he always felt compelled to the well. From his high perch he was shocked out of his dazed trance by the emergence of a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Why is Kikyou coming out of the well? What kind of magic is this?" He muttered to himself. That's when he saw the other girl, the demon exterminator kill the centipede youkai.  
  
"It figures she would ally with that demon-exterminator. She probably wants to befriend her so that she'll kill me since she doesn't seem to be able to." Unfortunately for Inuyasha even with his sensitive dog hearing he was unable to actually hear the conversation. He could only see it from his high vantage point in the tree.  
  
He decided to follow the two as they went back to the village.  
  
He waited on the roof of the hut that Kikyou conducted all her meetings in with visitors. He didn't quite understand. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that he heard something about 'future' and 'Kagome' and 'skills.' He decided that it would be easier to approach the miko that evening. He wasn't comfortable around the demon exterminator and she would be leaving later that afternoon.  
  
What he did not expect was for Kikyou to be leaving with the exterminator. He also didn't expect her to be dressed so strange. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, instead of flowing free. She wore an insanely revealing kimono. Not that he was complaining. He just never realized how shapely her legs were. But the familiar willowy frame was there.  
  
"Oi Kikyou, where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha questioned the puzzled looking woman.  
  
She looked at Sango confused. Sango only shrugged.  
  
"Hey, why are you looking at her? I'm the one talking to you Kikyou," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Perhaps that would be because I am Kikyou." An annoyed miko addressed her hanyou. She seemed to come out of no where.  
  
"Kik-Kikyou? But, how? I mean, there's two of you? I don't understand." Inuyasha sat on the ground with a heavy thud. It had been a long day.  
  
The non-Kikyou strange girl approached him and offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him to his feet. Of course he didn't need the help, but for some odd reason he felt a sense of comfort around her that he hadn't felt since his mother. "I'm sorry for the confusion. My name is Kagome. I will be ----visiting for a while." She flashed him a winning smile.  
  
If he wasn't determined to not care he may have returned the smile. It was such an inviting smile. It was almost like she cared for him. But that couldn't be it. It was just a front. She probably wanted to use him. Nobody liked a half-breed. Heck, even Kikyou the woman he 'loved' didn't like him. She wanted him to become human.  
  
"Keh, not that I cared." Kikyou gave him a stern glance. "Fine, I'm Inuyasha." Once again, she flashed him that smile again! How dare she toy with his feelings like that! She should just be cruel to him like everyone else and not pretend to like him.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha." Suddenly a strange gleam entered her eyes. She stood right in front of him and then out of no where she reached up and...  
  
Contented purring began to emit from his chest. After a few moments Inuyasha registered what was going on. No one had ever rubbed his ears before treating him like a dog. Did she think he was some pet? Roughly he grasped her wrists and violently yanked away her 'offending' appendages. "What the hell do you think you are doing wench? Leave me alone."  
  
She seemed puzzled by his actions. Then, she looked ashamed at her behavior. "I apologize Inuyasha. Do forgive me. It's just that your ears are irresistible. I do hope that we meet again. Farewell." Once again she graced him with one of those deceptive smiles.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou stood there in silence for a few minutes after the exterminator and 'Kagome' had vanished towards the demon exterminator village.  
  
Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. Could that girl have been serious? Did she think the characteristic that had made him a freak to all humans was 'irresistible' or was she mocking him? It was probably the latter he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to go to Onigumo."  
  
"Fine," he replied distractedly.  
  
"Will you consider what I requested? About using the jewel to become human?"  
  
"Sure." She left him alone with his thoughts. He hardly noticed her absence. He was more concerned with the way that odd woman acted around him. How could she have just accepted him as a hanyou. She didn't know anything about him. How could she have not been offended to have breathed the same air as him.  
  
He returned to his tree to sulk. All he ever wanted was to be accepted. It didn't really matter if it was demons or humans that accepted him. Originally he wanted the jewel to become full demon so that maybe his brother Sesshoumaru would finally accept him. But he hated to deny his human heritage. But denying his father's heritage was an equally disturbing fate. Why couldn't he just be who he was?  
  
####################  
  
(Sango's village)  
  
"Now that the jewel is no longer under our guard the demons are becoming bolder. They seek the Shikon no Tama for power." Sango explained after she had introduced Kagome to her village. They were settling in for the night in Sango's room.  
  
"I see. So why do you think those demons were following us on the way here? The ones we 'exterminated' kept demanding the Shikon no Tama from us." Kagome questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's interesting really. It's almost as if they thought one of us carried it with us. Perhaps it has something to do with being near it for so long this afternoon."  
  
"Maybe." Kagome was uneasy. First off she was in a different era. Secondly, that miko was of no help and told her that she needed to ask some monk named Miroku. That perhaps this Miroku would be of some assistance. Lastly, the right side of her abdomen had been aching all day. It was very odd. It felt as if something was bursting to be released. She sincerely hoped that she wasn't having an appendicitis. This was not the place to have that happen!  
  
"Get some sleep. Tomorrow we will go out to find this Miroku. It should take a few days to reach him. But we will have to go through the lands of the wolf tribe. It may be dangerous with just the three of us. But I'm afraid everyone else in the village must be on hand to deal with the various demon disturbances."  
  
"The three of us? I thought it was just going to be the two of us."  
  
"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce you to Kirara." Sango smiled at her again, another one of her not-so-rare any more smiles. You'll meet her in the morning. I think she's sleeping with my brother Kohaku tonight."  
  
Kagome gave her an appalled look. It was obvious that she thought Sango meant a person. Sango laughed at her assumptions. "Kirara is a fire neko- demon. She can transform into a nice form of transportation or she can be in her little kitten state."  
  
"I love cats!"  
  
This met another round of giggles shared between the girls. The other villagers shook their heads in wonder. Perhaps this other girl was not such a good influence on one of the most promising warriors of the village. She seemed to become insane with giggling spells now. 


	2. Enter Kouga

**Chapter: 02 Enter Kouga  
**  
(Scene: Demon Exterminator Village)  
  
The midmorning rays shined through the windows of the cabin that currently housed a weary time-traveler and a demon exterminator. Suddenly one very loud, frustrated scream startled all those in the near vicinity of the hut.  
  
"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Sango roared a few moments after she had awoken and noticed the position of the sun. In her rave, one sleepy time traveler also became conscious and could only stare in amazement at the rant that her friend was giving.  
  
"I have never over slept in my entire life! Get up Kagome. We have to leave within the next half hour."  
  
The two girls hurried to prepare for the journey they were about to undertake to consult with the wise monk Miroku. At least they certainly hoped he was wise. They were afraid to think that he may not know anything about the well.  
  
Actually, to be honest, Sango almost wished he didn't know anything about the well. She'd only known Kagome for a few hours, but it was nice having another girl around. Perhaps Kagome could be trained to be a demon exterminator as well. She certainly seemed to have the athletic endurance for such activities. That was demonstrated during their travels the day before.  
  
After packing the essentials required into satchels the girls ate a quick breakfast. Then they found Kirara playing games with a small boy around Souta's age. Kagome was thunderstruck with a strong longing for her younger brother at that moment as she watched Sango's brother.  
  
"Okay Kohaku, we need to go now." Sango gently took Kirara from her brother's arms. He pouted up to her.  
  
"Nee-san do you have to go? Can't I come too? I'll be a good help! I want to help you and Kagome find the monk."  
  
Sango ruffled her sibling's hair. "No, Kohaku, I need you to stay here in the village. There are many youkai running around. We can't let them hurt people. I have no doubt that you will prove a good help. Father needs your help right now. Take care of him for me, okay?" The boy puffed his chest in pride after hearing his sister's faith in him and amiably agreed to stay and protect their father.  
  
After walking a small ways from the village Kirara transformed and the girls hopped on for a ride.  
  
"So, your Kohaku is needed to protect your father?" Kagome asked, she had a feeling the explanation would be interesting.  
  
"Oh yes, father is the village leader. And leaders need all the protection they can get!" Sango winked at her.  
  
"Of course. So now that we are officially behind schedule. How long will it take us to get to our destination?"  
  
"Kirara will have to rest. She cannot fly straight to the monk's village. Unfortunately, at nightfall that will put us right around the wolves' lands. I'm hoping they will not bother us. But after the luck we had yesterday, we may just get our exercise!" Sango was actually excited about a possible fight.  
  
She wasn't a sadist or anything. But, the finally be able to do battle with another girl that proved her equal did wonders for her girl-power pride. Especially now that Kagome was equipped with her primary weapon she felt extreme confidence.  
  
#################  
  
(Scene: Wolf Den)  
  
Kouga was bored. There was nothing out of the ordinary happening in his territory. He had heard rumors of demon activity lately upon some village to the south but it was too far to bother him. Currently he was sitting on a rock on the side of a cliff. He had already entertained himself with a brisk run through his woods.  
  
"Kouga!" Ayame, the granddaughter of another tribe was still trying to get his attention. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, she just annoyed the wolf youkai.  
  
"What do you want woman?" Kouga replied annoyed to have his solitude interrupted. Sure, he was bored. But he preferred being bored over being annoyed.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you! I'm so glad I finally found you!"  
  
"And? What do you want? I don't have all day." Kouga was not known for his patience. He flipped his long dark hair over his shoulder. He glared at her with his ice blue eyes. He possessed an icy glare that could freeze any into submission.  
  
"I was----I was-----I just wanted to talk." Ayame's plastic smile faltered for a moment at his rude behavior.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us?"  
  
"There is no us. If that's all then go away." Kouga turned his back upon her. The clouds were much more interesting.  
  
"But Kouga! You know the rules of our people! You must be mated or intended within the season! I am the granddaughter of your allied tribe. You should be marrying me!" Her whiney voice gave him a head ache. He returned his attention to her only to see her stomping around throwing a conniption fit.  
  
He let out a sigh. "Look, Ayame, but I don't love you. I could care less what the elders say. I am the leader here. They have no control over me. I would rather leave these lands and rule with those loyal to me than be forced to marry someone I do not love."  
  
Before Ayame could whine anymore Ginta, one of Kouga's most trusted advisors interrupted them. "Kouga!"  
  
"Yes Ginta? Is there anything amiss?" Kouga asked with an unmistakable hopeful edge to his voice.  
  
"It almost sounds like you want something to be amiss, Kouga," Ginta answered. Kouga smirked in response. "Actually, there is something amiss."  
  
Kouga leaped off the cliff face and rushed to Ginta's side in a matter of milliseconds. "Yes? What is going on? Is it a group of horrid trespassing youkai that are looking for a challenge? Perhaps its foolish warriors fighting a foolish battle in our land? What? What?" Kouga was practically jumping up and down in anticipation.  
  
"Actually, there are two women and a fire-neko youkai that seem to be approaching our borders. They do not appear suspicious. But I thought you would like to know."  
  
"Humans? I already told everyone that they are forbidden from eating humans anymore" Kouga replied a bit disappointed.  
  
"I just thought you were bored. Well Hakkaku and I are going to check it out. We just thought you may have wanted to accompany us."  
  
"Alright. It's better than hanging around here." Kouga shot a pointed glare to Ayame.  
  
################  
  
Later that evening Kirara was in desperate need of a rest. So the girls decided to make camp at the borders of the wolves' land. Kagome was quite surprised that no demons had made attempts to attack them on their journey so far.  
  
"Sango, why do you think nothing attacked us today?"  
  
"Hmm..well there are two possibilities. One they saw us and since you and I are both wearing demon-exterminator suits decided death was not on their agenda. Or two, perhaps Kouga is a stronger demon than I thought and random youkai do not trespass near his lands."  
  
"What do you know of this Kouga?" Kagome was extremely interested to find out all she could about this strange time. She loved history and here she was, living it!  
  
"Well I don't know many details about him. He's young for a tribe leader. The youngest I've ever heard of. He must be very strong to be leader. Leaders are chosen for their strength and wisdom."  
  
"Do you think he would help us?" Kagome didn't realize that demons and humans hardly worked together.  
  
Her optimism was greeted with an unlady-like snort from Sango. "Yeah, right. I wouldn't count on any help from him."  
  
"Oh." Kagome was a bit disheartened by that retort. She had thought for a brief moment that perhaps they could add more people to their group. It would certainly make traveling more fun. "So, do you know what he looks like? Is he cute?"  
  
Sango was caught off guard by that question. 'Did she just ask if a demon was cute?' However she never got the chance to respond because someone beat her to the punch.  
  
"Cute? I prefer to think of myself as handsome." A young man with long black hair and piercing ice blue eyes greeted the two girls.  
  
Kagome's jaw almost dropped at the site of the well built, handsome wolf prince before her. However, she had schooled herself to not gap at gorgeous men.  
  
"Now, who are you? And what are you doing in my lands?" Kouga was very careful to hide the smile that threatened to claim his lips. These women were beautiful creatures. The one that had been asking about him especially caught his attention.  
  
Kagome stood up to approach the wolf prince in spite of the silent warnings from Sango to stay back. "I am sorry for trespassing your lands. My friend and I seek the knowledge of a monk. The only way to reach him is beyond your lands."  
  
The closer her approach the more her scent assaulted Kouga's nose. It smelled of Vanilla and Cherry Blossoms. He couldn't stop himself from his very out of character act. He rushed to close the distance between them and took her hands in his. "You are forgiven. Now tell me your name, that of your companion, of the monk you seek."  
  
Kagome smiled at his helpfulness. She really hadn't expected him to be so nice. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn the icy expression of his eyes seemed to melt when she smiled.  
  
"My name is Kagome, she is Sango, and we seek the monk Miroku."  
  
"Kagome." The name simply rolled off his tongue like he was meant to say it over and over again. "Kagome, why do you seek Miroku?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story, I---"  
  
"She must ask him a question regarding the village near Inuyasha's Forest," Sango interjected.  
  
Silently Kagome thanked her newfound friend. She did have a bad habit of trusting people too easily. She almost told this man her whole story. He probably wanted to eat her or something.  
  
"I see." Kouga said glancing briefly over at Sango then at the neko. "I suppose that is a good reason. Come with me." He began to drag Kagome with him towards the woods.  
  
"Wait, where are you taking me?" Kagome tried pulling her hand from his grasp. Not that she minded holding his hand it was oddly comforting. But honestly, she had just met the guy!  
  
"It is dangerous here. I will allow the two of you to stay the night with my tribe. Tomorrow I will accompany you to find this monk." Between all the options he had, this girl promised the most excitement for the next few days.  
  
"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Kagome answered Kouga in a cheerful voice that seemed to promise sunshine and daisies.  
  
"It has nothing to do with kindness. I'm just bored with all the demon game obsessed over that village holding the jewel. There's nothing for me to do now. My land doesn't need protecting. I need some adventure. Looking at you, you promise nothing less." He smirked suggestively at the human who had mysteriously captivated him.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango as she walked on the other side of Kagome. "You know Sango? I think this will prove a great improvement to school!"  
  
Sango smiled at her, from what she understood, this 'school' was not a very exciting place.  
  
"School?" Kouga asked puzzled. "I notice you are both demon- exterminators. You do not intend to learn your exterminating amongst my people?" He demanded suddenly regretting his leniency with the humans and abruptly turning Kagome to face him.  
  
"No Kouga! We would never hurt your people!" Kagome exclaimed with such passion that Kouga believed her.  
  
"But, you are demon-exterminators."  
  
"Actually, I am a demon-exterminator. Kagome is not. She is a guest of our village." Sango answered the suddenly anxious youkai prince.  
  
"I see. Well in that case, it is a good thing I decided to help you on your quest." Kouga once again flashed his confident smile and set everyone's nerves at ease. Kouga's advisors Ginta and Hakkaku took an automatic like to these humans.  
  
"Boss, don't you think it would be faster if we carried them? It is supposed to be cold tonight. The sooner we get to the caves, the better." Hakkaku spoke up.  
  
"You are right. I'll take Kagome. Hakkaku, you take Sango and her neko." Kouga hoisted Kagome into his arms bridal style and smiled down upon her. "You're going to want to hold on to me." His warning was quickly acknowledged as his speedy retreat scared the living day-lights out of Kagome. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he crushed her to his chest.  
  
Hakkaku picked up Sango in a similar fashion, but it was no where near as intimate as Kouga's hold on the other human. He flashed Ginta a knowing smile. It would seem that their leader had finally found a woman that held his interest. 


	3. Wolf Den

**Chapter 03: Wolf Den**  
  
After a short ride Kagome and Sango arrived at the wolves' den. Kouga reluctantly released Kagome from his clutches. He really didn't want to, but it was beneath him to show anything less than strength before his tribe. A demon with a heart weakened by infatuation was a dangerous liability. He could not afford to seem weak if he wanted to return as the leader of this tribe after his little quest.  
  
Sango was eased to her feet and yanked Kirara away from Ginta. She stood beside Kagome waiting for her to come to grips with reality. In the mean while Kagome was entranced with the beauty of the den. It was built into the side of magnificent mountain with a view of a waterfall and lagoon. It reminded her of what paradise looked like in her imagination.  
  
Kouga noticed her look and smirked. "Like what you see?"  
  
Silently Kagome nodded her head. The beauty was beyond words. "I can't believe you live here. It's so beautiful."  
  
Kouga agreed completely. "We just recently moved here. Before I became leader we lived further north. One day when I was hunting I discovered this land and I vowed that if I ever ruled we would live here."  
  
Speaking of hunger, Sango's belly gave an angry growl at being ignored. Ginta looked over at her. "I think your stomach is trying to tell you something."  
  
"You interrupted our dinner. We have not eaten since early this morning and are travel weary." Sango defended herself. She was just slightly embarrassed that her stomach betrayed her. Truth be told, she was hungry.  
  
"Ginta will take you inside the den. Make yourselves comfortable. You can sleep on my bed. Which would you prefer, a boar or rabbits?"  
  
Kagome just stared at him. 'Did he just say that were sleeping in his bed?'  
  
"Okay, well then, I guess I'll just get both!" In less than a second Kouga was replaced by a whirlwind and was lost to sight.  
  
Ginta began to lead the women to his boss' quarters. However, Sango had the same thoughts at Kagome and wasn't willing to remain quiet.  
  
"Excuse me, but we are NOT sleeping in Kouga's bed."  
  
The wolf demon looked at both women with a perplexed expression. Then comprehension marked his features. "No, I'm afraid you do not understand. Did you think he meant to bed the two of you?" He barely suppressed his laughter at the look of mortification that came across the two faces as they realized their brash assumptions.  
  
"Well, where is he going to sleep then?" Kagome asked meekly.  
  
"He's a demon. Youkai do not need to sleep like you humans do. Besides the idea of a youkai prince mating a human is simply preposterous. No offense, but the hanyou that would come of the union would be an abomination shunned by both races." Ginta shook his head at the mortals' stupidity.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with a hanyou," Kagome argued vehemently.  
  
"Why? You know one that is worth respecting?" Ginta challenged the human who dared question him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. But something created out of love should not be viewed as an abomination. You have no right to make such a judgment. You are not God."  
  
Ginta considered her words. She did have a point. However, she simply didn't understand how things were. Everybody knew that hanyous were abominations. They were a disgrace of youkai blood and a freak among humans. "Perhaps; follow me."  
  
No sooner had Kagome and Sango entered Kouga's chambers had the wolf prince returned. He carried gifts of boar and rabbit. He dumped them on the floor near the fire that another wolf brother had begun.  
  
"Eat." He told the humans. He then proceeded to rip off the leg of the boar and eat it raw. However, he stopped after his first bite when he saw the look of disgust that came across Kagome's face. "What?" he asked with his mouth full of bloody raw meat.  
  
"Why are you eating it raw?"  
  
"How else do you eat it? Here," he said as he ripped off another leg and handed the bloody mess to her. He watched in amazement when she poked a stick through the flesh and held it over the fire. "What are you doing? You're going to ruin it!" He pulled the leg out of the flames.  
  
"I'm cooking it you baka."  
  
"But it will be all dry if you do that!"  
  
"I'm cooking it because you don't eat food RAW!" She stuck the pig's leg back into the flames. "Have you ever tried to eat it this way before?" He shook his head no. "Then let me do this and then you can taste it. You will see that it is better."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sango and the other wolf demon watched the exchange in silence. Sango was surprised at the gall that Kagome possessed. She just told a very powerful youkai what to do. The wolf demon was shocked because not only did the human tell his leader what to do, but Kouga was actually doing it!  
  
After a few minutes of silence where everyone was intently watching Kagome she pulled the freshly cooked meat out of the flames. She handed it to Kouga. He sniffed it and then took a big bite out of it. A strange expression crossed his face. He took another bite and then another. He had to forcefully stop himself from inhaling the whole wondrous food. He reminded himself that it was actually Kagome's share. He handed it back to her smiling.  
  
"I take it you liked it then." She received the leg back from him and then began to eat away at it while keeping her eyes locked on Kouga's blue orbs. Sango had been roasting her food as well. She had decided upon the rabbit. Shortly after dinner concluded Kagome was bothered. "Kouga?"  
  
"Yes?" He hopped down from his perch on a ledge of the cave wall.  
  
"I don't feel right about kicking you out of your bed for the night. Sango and I could sleep outside. That's what we intended on doing in the first place."  
  
"No. I don't need to sleep. You'll be sleeping outside soon enough. You might as well enjoy the comforts of indoors one more night." He climbed back up to his perch. He liked that ledge. He could hide in the shadows and watch Kagome as she slept. He needed some time to figure her out.  
  
"Okay. Good night." Kagome lied back down on the wolf leader's bed. Sango was sound asleep already. Kagome stared up at the roof of the cave for a few moments before exhaustion overcame her. She had one last conscious thought. 'This has been the longest two days ever.'  
  
#####################  
  
(Scene: Village outside Inuyasha's Forest where the Shikon no Tama was being protected)  
  
Kaede was not happy. Her sister asked her to bring that bad man Onigumo his meal that afternoon. The man was creepy and she did not trust him.  
  
Cautiously she approached the dwelling that Kikyou had set up for the burn victim. He was on the threshold of death. He heard her approach.  
  
"Young Kaede, what brings you here?"  
  
"My sister requested I bring your meal."  
  
"Ah yes, I remember what day it is now. She thinks I am foolish. She doesn't realize I know."  
  
"What are you talking about, Onigumo?"  
  
"Child, your sister is foolish."  
  
"No she's not!" The seven year old Kaede rushed over to the taunting man.  
  
"Do not worry little one. You will see exactly how foolish she is in the morning."  
  
Kaede left the food near him on the floor. She refused to serve it to him. It served him right to be able to smell it and unable to eat it. She stormed out of the dwelling with tears in her eyes. That mean man always upset her.  
  
#######################  
  
(Scene: The next morning at the wolves' den)  
  
Kouga decided to go for a hunt while the two women slept. He decided that roasted boar was a good way to start off the morning. After the newly discovered use of flame to broil the meat his entire tribe devoured what was left of his previous hunt.  
  
When he returned to his cave he noticed his guests had woken up. Kagome was teaching some of the pups an odd game. He gave his kill to one of his wolf brothers and told him to set to work cooking it. Then he decided to investigate this strange game that Kagome was teaching the youth of his tribe.  
  
"Okay, Simon says hop on your left foot." The children proceeded to hop. "Now sit down!" All but two of the children sat down. "I didn't say Simon says!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Kouga?"  
  
"What are you doing? Who is this Simon?"  
  
"Oh, it's a game from my village. You only do the actions that Simon tells you to do. If you do something that Simon didn't say to do then you are out of the game." She smiled at his confused expression.  
  
"I see. I need to talk to you and your friend." He led her away from the wolf children who all groaned in protest. They sat near the fire where their breakfast was being prepared.  
  
Sango joined them as well. She had been polishing her boomerang and was receiving a multitude of nervous glances from the tribe members.  
  
"After breakfast we will began towards this Miroku. It will take about two days to get there from here if you rest at night. However, if we go straight then it would take a day and a half."  
  
"What do you want to do Kagome?" Sango questioned the girl. She wasn't in any hurry to return to her village.  
  
"It won't make much of a difference. I think we should go for the two day route. I mean, I've been gone since my birthday. Tomorrow is my party. There is no way I can return before then. My family and friends must be so worried." A far-away look came unto her eyes. Kouga was captivated by her eyes but the sadness in them made him upset.  
  
He took her hands in his and looked her deeply in the eyes. He wanted to bring her comfort. He hated seeing this strange woman saddened. "Is there anything I can do for you Kagome? If you can think of anything I will gladly do it. My service is at your disposal."  
  
She smiled kindly at the generous wolf prince. "Arigato Kouga-kun. I can ask nothing more of you than what you have already done."  
  
Breakfast was soon ready. The three enjoyed a nice hot, fully cooked meal and then began to head towards the village of the monk.  
  
Kouga was pleased with the way things were turning out. Previously he had been afraid that this week was going to be as boring as the last couple had been. Now he was looking forward to the promise of adventure that seemed to follow these mysterious women. The three were walking at a brisk pace with the smaller version of Kirara riding Sango's shoulder.  
  
There were the occasional contests of speed now and then. Kagome was determined that she would be able to beat him in a race eventually. She was her high school's track star. It just wasn't fair because his youkai strength gave him the advantage. However, no matter how many times he beat her she always flashed him a winning smile.  
  
"Next time, I'll beat you for sure!" She confidently would boast to him even though every time he beat her. He could only smile at her and her good natured competitions.  
  
So their first day of traveling together was spent in ease. No attacks from power hungry youkai. Apparently the local youkai feared Kouga. Either that or something else was going on that they didn't know about.  
  
They would be finding out sooner than they would prefer where all the youkai had been going.  
  
######################  
  
Miroku sighed once again. There just were no beautiful women in his village. Sure some were pretty, but he was hoping that there would be beauty among them. Once again he sighed as he continued with his Buddhist studies.  
  
That's when he saw the angel. She was radiant. Her hair, her body, her eyes, her everything was simply stunning. He felt an overwhelming urge to meet this goddess.  
  
He would regret meeting this devil in disguise.  
  
"Excuse me, I am but a humble monk, is there something I can do for you?" Miroku innocently asked the mysterious beauty.  
  
She smiled at him. His heart melted at her smile. "Yes. Do you think you could listen to my confession? I am in desperate need of priest."  
  
"Well technically I'm a monk, not a priest. But for you I would be willing to hear you out. Follow me into the temple." He took her hand in his and led her into his temple. He sat on the ground with legs crossed looking to be in a meditative stance.  
  
She stood before him. She made no move to sit down. He looked back up at her in surprise.  
  
"Why do you stand? Please, have a seat." Then he noticed that her beautiful violet eyes of moments ago had turned blood red. He swallowed thickly. Something was not right about this woman.  
  
"Kukukuku, you really are foolish, monk. Tell me what you know of the foreigner! I know that she seeks you."  
  
"I , I don't know who you are talking about. I have met no foreigner other than yourself my dear." She wasn't looking so beautiful now. Miroku nervously ran his fingers through his pony tail. He tried to give his most charming smile to the woman, hoping to dispel her anger.  
  
It didn't work. She just started to get angrier. "You lie! I know she was coming to see you! Perhaps she has not made it this far. In that case, I think I should leave her a gift, don't you?"  
  
Miroku lost his voice. Fear had overcome his ability to speak. This was no woman before him. This was some sort of evil demon.  
  
"I curse you monk. I curse you and all of your children with an air void in your right hand. Eventually it shall consume you. The curse will only result in your death. Unless you kill me that is." The being began to emit a black mist and suddenly a great pain rushed to Miroku's right hand.  
  
In shock he watched as a hole formed in his palm and began to suck in his surroundings. The woman vanished. Quickly he pulled the rosary he had been using moments before in his prayers over the cursed hole. The winds died down.  
  
Stunned, he rose to his feet and left his temple. He stared into the distance. The woman was gone. The curse remained. All he knew was that soon he would have important visitors at his door step.  
  
He looked down into his palm. This Kazanna would take his life. He could only pray that those seeking him would hold the answers he now sought. Or at least that they would be able to help him defeat this horrible entity that cursed him.  
  
"I always wanted to have children. But, how can I love someone knowing the whole time that I will die." 


	4. Off to Meet the Houshi

**Chapter 04: Off to Meet the Houshi**  
  
Miroku had secluded himself from the villagers since his attack. He sat inside his hut and absently stared at the cursed hole in his right palm. He had not eaten and his stomach was growling viciously. However, he paid it no mind and continued to stare at his hand.  
  
The gentle rap upon his door broke him outside of his reverie. He stood from his resting position. The blood had long left his legs and he took a few wobbly steps towards his door.  
  
"Who is it?" Miroku asked weakly.  
  
"My name is Kagome and I seek the wisdom of the monk Miroku."  
  
Miroku opened the door. Revealed before him was the owner of the knocking hand. She was quite lovely. A wolf youkai was standing a little too close to her for his comfort. However, the woman in the black and pink demon slayer uniform with the fire neko on her shoulder caught his fancy.  
  
"Come in. I am Miroku. I only hope that I am able to provide the knowledge you seek." He ushered the ensemble into his home. They all sat near him on the floor.  
  
"Why do you have a rosary around your hand?" Sango asked the monk curiously. She noticed that his attention was constantly drawn there.  
  
"A short time ago I was cursed by a youkai."  
  
"What? Why would the youkai do that?" Kouga demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure. At first I thought the youkai was a beautiful woman, but then she turned into a man with evil red eyes. He cursed my hand with an air void that will consume my environment and eventually my life. He was angry with me because I had no knowledge of some visitor."  
  
Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe he may have been referring to you."  
  
"Oh no! It must be my fault. I am so sorry Miroku, is there any thing I can do to make it up?" Kagome felt awful. Kouga looked appalled at her willingness to offer so much to this questionable man.  
  
"Actually, if it's not too much trouble." He took her hands in his own and kneeled before her. Kouga rose in anticipation. "Would you do me the honor of bearing me a son?" Kouga leapt at the lecher and began to pound him. Kagome and Sango backed away from the scene.  
  
After Kouga was satisfied that Miroku learned not to touch what was his he released him from the death grip he held him in.  
  
"Sorry about that. That's how I was cursed in the first place. I'm afraid I'm too loving for my own good."  
  
"Kagome is not going to bear your child. Do you know the name of the one who cursed you or of a way to remove the curse?" Sango interrogated the monk.  
  
"The only way to remove the curse is to kill the one whom cursed me. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly tell me his name."  
  
"Then we will help you find him. And then we will destroy him and release you from this tragic fate." Kagome reassured him. For a moment she was afraid that Kouga and Sango would decline the offer since she did not confer with them prior to making it. To her surprise they stood firm behind her and were willing to aid the delinquent monk.  
  
"I thank you. Now, what was the reason for your visit? What knowledge did you seek?"  
  
Kagome exchanged a look with Sango. Sango seemed to nod her approval to share the whole tale. Kouga had proven himself honorable on the venture to this village and the monk needed all the details.  
  
"I'm not from around here. I'm about five hundred years in the future not from around here."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you say you are from the future?" Miroku almost chocked on his own tongue.  
  
"Yes. There is a well near Inuyasha's Forest. It is called the Bone Eater's Well. In my time, I fell through the well. Apparently it is a time warp connecting the two times."  
  
"Apparently." Miroku remarked dryly.  
  
"When I emerged from the well I met Sango. She and I decided that it would be too dangerous to simply jump back into the well without knowing how it worked. I didn't want to end up in a worse situation. So then we sought the aid of the local miko but she knew nothing and referred you." Kagome explained with her hands resting in her lap.  
  
"It's good to know that I have such a reputation. I will need to inspect this well. Unfortunately, I have never heard of such a thing happening. I do not doubt your word." He looked down at his hand once more and sighed. "We better head out now, I don't have forever."  
  
Sango pitied the monk. Sure he seemed a hentai but there was such a sad quality to him. It almost seemed as if he had never had a true friend. She herself knew how that felt. Before Kagome she probably shared the same solemn features that he bore. However, unless you suffered the same sadness one would never know for it could be well hidden behind a mask of strength.  
  
"Kouga, thank you for your assistance in finding Miroku. You do not need to feel obligated to follow us to the village." Kagome told the wolf youkai that stood to her left.  
  
Kouga only smiled at her. "As I explained to you before, I am in search of adventure and being in your company promises that I will find it."  
  
Miroku packed lightly and then began to lead his new traveling companions out of the village. Many angry fathers freely gave Miroku death stares. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I know where this village is that you speak. I have a feeling that we should head back using a different route than the one you came through."  
  
"You have a feeling? What kind of feeling? We know the way is safe traveling through Kouga's lands." Sango answered the monk skeptically.  
  
"That is my gift. Buddha has provided me with the ability to know which direction provides better fortune." Miroku gave the demon slayer a disarming smile. She almost caught herself smiling back, but just in time she managed to contain it.  
  
"Who wants to take the easy route? Perhaps we'll run across that youkai by going this way and can kill two birds with one stone. Take him out and solve Kagome's mystery." Kouga liked this plan. He knew that this route that the monk had chosen would add at least another day to the trek. Another day with this creature, Kagome, sounded like a good idea to him.  
  
#####################  
  
A few hours later the four companions along with Kirara were approaching a battlefield. They were not aware of the impeding battle, but they neared the turmoil none-the-less.  
  
"My lord, my lord I know you do not need the aid of your half-brother, but I went to seek him out." Jaken groveled before his master.  
  
"Let me guess, my dear little brother would not help this Sesshoumaru. I would think that in a time such as this where our family's honor is in stake that he would aid me. His hatred must be greater than I thought." Sesshoumaru's voice held a disappointed tone.  
  
"No, my lord it is not that! He was sealed to a tree by a miko that he fell in love with. He is in an enchanted slumber and can only be awakened by a mighty miko."  
  
"Pathetic. I do not have time to deal with such matters though. These neko youkai will consume enough of my energy. How many did you recruit to our aid?"  
  
"There are many lower youkai that wish to serve with you my lord. They are grateful because of the many times your father saved their lives. They are not strong though."  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. His super sensitive inu-youkai olfactory mechanism was kicking into action. "Across the hill there approaches a wolf youkai, three humans, and a fire neko. Bring them to me; I need to decide if I must destroy them or if perhaps they are willing to create an alliance."  
  
Jaken went to greet the mentioned individuals. They were walking cheerfully totally unaware that they were approaching a great battle. They all halted in their tracks and stared at the hideous green toad.  
  
"Are you aware that you are trespassing onto a sacred battle field?"  
  
"No. Tell me about it though." Kouga encouraged the toad.  
  
"This is the field where a sacred battle fifty years ago between the Lord of the Western Lands and an evil cat youkai by the name of Hyounekozuku. The neko demons once again threaten those that live in these lands and Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands is fighting in his father's stead to protect them." Jaken finished his well rehearsed speech out of breath but looking proud as his puffed out his tiny chest.  
  
"I see. I desire an audience with the Lord of the Western Lands. My colleagues and I may be willing to aid him if his cause is noble." Kouga answered the toad in a diplomatic voice that reflected his royal station.  
  
Jaken lead the group of warriors to his lord. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the intrusion of his personal space.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, they wish to seek an audience with you."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands I presume?" Kouga questioned the tall, lean inu-youkai before him.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgement of his title. He quickly surveyed the ensemble. He wondered how much use three humans would be. The wolf youkai would probably be a great assistance.  
  
"I am Kouga, the leader of the wolf-tribe in the nearby forest. These are my companions. We will aid you in this battle if it is for a good cause. Tell us why you are fighting the nekos?"  
  
"These nekos are destroying the lives of all whom live in my lands. If they have not injured them in some way they promise to do so in the near future."  
  
"I see." Kouga turned to Kagome. She seemed a natural leader. Although she was not from this time she possessed a quality that the others trusted. They felt a great deal of confidence in her decisions.  
  
Kagome's hand was clutching the side of her abdomen. She looked to be in discomfort. "Kagome?" She looked up at Kouga upon hearing her name. She graced him with a smile and nodded her approval.  
  
The other two humans already began preparing themselves for battle. Sesshoumaru looked upon the group in amazement. He couldn't believe that they had so readily agreed to ally with him. Many allied with him out of fear, but never before had any allied with him without seeking something.  
  
"What do you want for this alliance?" Sesshoumaru suspiciously inquired. He was met with four pairs of confused eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? We want nothing from you. If what you say is true, then how could we refuse to offer aid?" Kagome told the astonished dog demon.  
  
"You mean, that you will fight simply because it needs to be done?"  
  
"Why else would someone fight? Now, tell us where to build formation," Kouga spoke authoritatively to the youkai lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru proceeded to tell his new fighters of the strategic positions they were to take. As they battle began to proceed, he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips and break the unemotional mask of his face.  
  
As the Sango and Miroku began to walk towards their positions she felt an urge to mock him. "So an intuition for telling the best way to go?"  
  
"Occasionally, I have misunderstood Buddha's messages."  
  
####################3  
  
Sesshoumaru was fighting well. The four new members to his army along with their demon slayer's pet neko were also proving formidable. He glanced around at the others whom offered assistance for what his father had done for them. Their intentions were well placed, however they offered no skills in battle. They hindered more than helped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru look out!" Kagome shouted towards the inu-youkai. He had been lost in his train of thought as a neko demon threatened to impale his back. However such a blow never happened as an arrow glowing with an odd pink aura disintegrated the cowardly neko from behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod to the human in thanks for her assistance.  
  
The battle had proceeded for over three hours. The humans were becoming weary and yet they fought on. Sesshoumaru and Kouga both were supremely impressed with their endurance.  
  
Miroku discovered that his curse was actually quite an advantage in battle. He began sucking up various demons yelling "Kazanna!"  
  
Sango was releasing her boomerang with slower and slower reaction times now.  
  
Kagome had spent many of her arrows. She was busy cocking her bow when a neko sneaked up behind her and put a dagger to her side intending to end her life.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga rushed to her side in a heart beat. He was afraid that he was too late. He destroyed the assaulting neko and held Kagome so that he could inspect her where she was stabbed. It only appeared to be a flesh wound. As his hand rested upon the hole she put her hand on top of his.  
  
"I'm fine. It didn't go very deep. Thank you for saving my life, Kouga." She gave him a nervous smile, but his worried expression remained fixed as he felt something hard and cool lying within her abdomen.  
  
"Kagome, what is this?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw you clutching your side earlier, is there something wrong?"  
  
She frowned at him. "No, it just hurt a little. I'm sure it's nothing important." He was reluctant but he decided to stand back up and help Kagome to her feet. They looked around and noticed that the battle was almost over.  
  
All that remained was Sesshoumaru and a fierce looking neko youkai.  
  
"That must be Hyounekozuku," Kouga observed. He and Kagome watched in awe as Sesshoumaru began to transform into a giant white dog. The cat youkai also began to transform. Soon a battle between cat and dog raged on a whole new level. All those remaining on the field watched.  
  
It looked as if Sesshoumaru was tired. The neko youkai was not playing fair by any means. He began to claw at Sesshoumaru. His white fur became matted with blood. Kagome decided that she must do something. She realized she was out of arrows. She began to scour the grounds looking for one that she could reuse.  
  
She found one and cocked the arrow into the notch of her bow string. Then she took careful aim and aimed for the heart of Hyounekozuku.  
  
Moments later, Sesshoumaru transformed back into his humanoid form. His white clothes were bathed in fresh blood. That's when Kagome realized that most of the blood was not his own.  
  
There was nothing left of his opponent. He had disintegrated. Sesshoumaru then stared at the woman who had the guilty bow in her hands. He realized that she must be a miko to pack a punch of that magnitude. He stood staring at her until Jaken broke him out of his trance.  
  
"My lord! My lord! The battle has been a success! You are victorious once again!"  
  
"Indeed." Sesshoumaru then approached his valuable allies as they began to leave the field. "Wait." They halted. "Tell me where it is you journey to. I wish to repay your assistance with my own."  
  
"We do not request pay back Lord Sesshoumaru. However, you are welcome to journey with us," Miroku answered.  
  
"Tell me where your destination is?"  
  
"We must travel to the village near Inuyasha's Forest," Sango informed him.  
  
"I will accompany you. I have a family problem near there than needs to be attended." 


	5. Happy Trails

**Chapter 05: Happy Trails**  
  
#########################  
  
The slightly enlarged traveling group began the journey towards Inuyasha's forest. Sango and Miroku were in the lead riding on the transformed Kirara. Sesshoumaru had sent his stooge, Jaken, away and was walking in the middle of the ensemble. Kouga and Kagome trailed behind.  
  
"Do you know anything about him, Kouga?" Kagome asked the wolf youkai.  
  
Kouga was so intoxicated by the woman's fragrance that he almost didn't hear her when she began to inquire about the inu-youkai. "Sesshoumaru is an honorable lord. He is extremely protective over things he deems as his own."  
  
Sesshoumaru whirled around and faced the two gossipers. "You realize I can hear everything you say. You might as well simply ask me yourself if you are curious miko."  
  
"Actually, it's Kagome and I'm not a miko."  
  
"If that is what you choose to believe."  
  
"So tell us about yourself Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome requested respectfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at the miko, pleased with her choice of surname. "What would you like to know?"  
  
"What family business do you have to attend to?"  
  
The faint smile disappeared. "I'm afraid my idiot half-brother has gotten himself in some trouble."  
  
"Who's your brother?" Kouga asked interested.  
  
"I doubt if you know him. He's a disgrace. He is a hanyou."  
  
Kouga glanced at Kagome to gage her reaction from the corner of his eyes. He saw annoyance at the disregard Sesshoumaru showed for his brother.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with a hanyou. One can not help be what they are." Kouga answered. Kagome smiled at him. 'Score one point for me!' he silently congratulated himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf-youkai incredulously. "You can't be serious? You would accept a half-demon?"  
  
"He's your brother. How can you not accept him?" Kagome shot back.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a cold look. "I have accepted him. However, that does not mean I like him."  
  
"How come he's a hanyou and you're a full demon?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I told you before. He is my half brother. He is the mistake that caused my foolish father his life." Sesshoumaru then quickly turned about face and walked away.  
  
"You know, I met this hanyou when I first arrived in the village. His name is Inuyasha. After meeting his brother and seeing how he regards him I can no longer wonder about the sadness I saw in him now." Kagome's gaze veered to the woods to her right side. A saddened expression crossed her face as she let her empathetic feelings consume her.  
  
Kouga draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him to offer comfort. The saddened expression left her face as she gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Do not let the bitter feelings and animosities of this era upset you. I promise you we are not all so condemning to those that have performed no crime other than breathing."  
  
"I'm glad you said that. Maybe that means there's hope yet between those brothers. Let us try and help them resolve their family conflict!" Kagome whispered as a conspirator.  
  
Kouga smiled at her but shifted his gaze towards the demon-lord in front of him. He noticed Sesshoumaru's ears twitching towards their direction listening to their conversation. "Like I said, hanging around you promises adventure."  
  
She then leaned in towards him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kouga- kun." Then she removed his arm from around her and caught up with the demon- lord. A moment later Kouga walked on the other side of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do you two think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru finally asked. He couldn't pretend to be indifferent any more.  
  
"We just want to become better friends with you is all." Kagome replied cheerfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a well sculpted eye brow. "Are you implying that we are already friends?"  
  
"Yes. So tell us more about yourself and feel free to ask any questions of us." Kagome answered.  
  
"Okay. How did you two meet?"  
  
"She was traveling through my woods on her way to seek the houshi." Kouga replied.  
  
"Why were you seeking the monk?" Sesshoumaru asked the human girl.  
  
"I needed him to answer a question. I was hoping he could help me return to my home."  
  
"You are not from here?" Sesshoumaru wasn't too surprised considering her odd behavior.  
  
"No, actually, I'm from a far away place. I'll tell you if you give me your word that you will keep it secret."  
  
"Why would you trust my word?" Sesshoumaru asked surprised that she would place so much trust in him.  
  
"You are honorable."  
  
"You have my word then." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"I am from here only nearly five hundreds in the future. I fell through a time portal near the village. We are going to the village to examine the portal to determine how it functions."  
  
"That was wise to not blindly jump back through the portal." Sesshoumaru nodded his approval. "How long have you two known each other?"  
  
Kouga looked past Sesshoumaru at Kagome before answering. "We've known each other a couple of days now."  
  
A surprised look crossed Sesshoumaru's face briefly. "But you act as old friends."  
  
"I have only met everyone in this group recently. We are a newly formed ensemble." Kagome smiled invitingly at the demon lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled back. Suddenly he no longer found himself as the outsider, but as a member of a newly formed team. Perhaps he might enjoy his time with these interesting characters.  
  
The three took turns asking questions of each other through out the day. A little before sunset hunger and fatigue plagued the humans. So the group stopped to make camp. Sesshoumaru offered to do the hunting. Kagome and Sango went off to a nearby spring to bathe. Kouga had to hold back the monk. He had a mischievous look in his eye and kept trying to venture towards the women.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat next to the men around the fire. "Where are Kagome and Sango?"  
  
Kouga finally released Miroku from his vice-like grip. "You actually know their names? I'm surprised."  
  
"Of course I know their names. I know all of your names. I simply choose to address in the ways of which I do. So where are they?"  
  
"They are bathing in the spring." Miroku answered with a wishful longing in his voice.  
  
"It is dangerous out here. Perhaps someone should be standing guard over them. They are only human after all." Sesshoumaru stood.  
  
Kouga angrily jumped to his feet. Neither noticed Miroku taking off at full speed towards the spring. "You will not stand WATCH over them while they bathe."  
  
"Why is that? Because you want to stand watch?" Sesshoumaru was enjoying teasing this wolf-youkai. It was obvious he desired the miko.  
  
"That's not the point! Besides, there are hardly any demons around lately anyway."  
  
Sesshoumaru became serious now. "I have noticed that as well."  
  
"What do you think could be causing the lack of demons?"  
  
"There are a few possibilities. One is that they have all been destroyed. Another is that they are in hiding from a powerful entity. And the other possibility is if one performed the Rite of Konlado."  
  
"What is the Rite of Konlado?"  
  
"It is where a being with a soul makes a pact for power. In exchange for his soul he merges with thousands of youkai serving as the core. The result is a being composed of thousands of youkai with a corrupt heart."  
  
"How powerful would such a being be?" Kouga questioned.  
  
"Let's just say if such a being were to be in possession of say the Shikon no Tama then the darkness that would cover the world would be with out end."  
  
In the distance the word 'hentai!' could be heard. Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked towards the direction of the disturbance. Miroku was stumbling back towards them with an angry couple of girls marching behind him.  
  
Kagome flopped down onto the ground beside Kouga and began to prepare the food that Sesshoumaru had caught. After dinner Sesshoumaru jumped into the high branches of a large tree to stand sentinel. Sango set up her blankets nearest the fire. Miroku inconspicuously placed his palate disturbingly close to hers. She didn't seem to notice though.  
  
Kagome set up her bed under Sesshoumaru's tree and Kouga lay nearby. After she went to sleep Kouga was still laying on his back staring at the stars. He always loved the stars. At least two hours had passed. He had contented himself with staring at the stars and listening to the breathing of the human girl beside him.  
  
However that breathing suddenly became uneasy. He rolled onto his side to see Kagome curled up in a fetal position clutching her abdomen. The wound that she had received in the previous battle had opened back up in her sleep. He rushed to her side.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" He whispered to her in an attempt to awaken her. Sesshoumaru watched from his high vantage point a tiny bit concerned.  
  
"It hurts. It hurts." Kagome mumbled in her sleep clutching her side.  
  
"It's okay now, I'm here. I'll make it better." He removed her palm from her side and inspected her wound. He used some of the water gathered to clean the wound. He didn't have anything to bandage it really. However he did know another way to make it heal faster.  
  
"Kagome, I know a way to make it heal faster. Do you want me to do it?"  
  
Soft painful crying was all he received as response. He used a claw from his right hand to slash his left palm. He then pulled Kagome into his arms to sleep and he placed his palm upon her wound. His blood would mix with hers and she could use his youkai healing abilities to mend her flesh quicker.  
  
Once he pulled her into his arms she stopped whimpering. She even smiled slightly when he placed his hand upon her stab wound. Now instead of staring at the stars he focused his gaze upon her ebon crown. He thought to himself, 'I could get used to this.'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away from the scene below his tree. It was curious that Kouga had opted to share his healing factor with the woman. But the feeling in his stomach that developed when he saw the wolf pull the miko into his arms was discomforting. He quickly diverted his eyes back to the stars.  
  
'What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? This Sesshoumaru does not get jealous. Besides, what is there to be jealous about? She's just a human.'  
  
Satisfied with his personal conclusion his focus was directed to the sky. However he couldn't prevent his gaze from wandering down to the ground below his tree. 


	6. Guardian

**Chapter 06: Guardian  
**  
Kagome snuggled into her nice warm bed. She couldn't remember a time where she had felt so wrapped in security. But then she noticed that her bed was moving. It was almost as if it was breathing in a pattern that matched the rise and fall of her own chest.  
  
The sun was beginning to burn her eyes through her eye lids. However when she tried to rise the bed seemed to tighten around her and pull her closer. That's when she sneaked a peak and noticed that her bed had two well tanned, muscular arms. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized she wasn't in bed, but rather in Kouga's arms!  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Kouga's deep sleep clouded voice greeted.  
  
"What happened? Why am I sleeping with you?" Kagome inquired suddenly nervous because to be in such a position she must have let her guard down. She was never one to throw herself at boys. And Kouga was a man or at least a grown youkai. What would he think of her?  
  
"Your wound reopened during your sleep. I healed it in a way that only a youkai can."  
  
"What did you do?" She looked down for the offending hole in her side and found no trace of the scar.  
  
Kouga held up his palm and wrapped his tail around her waist where his hand previously rested. "I shared my blood with you. Within my blood lies a healing factor."  
  
Kagome mouthed a silent 'oh.' Then she tried to get up once more. "I think we should get up. I believe we are very close to the village." Her stomach fluttered with a million butterflies. For a brief moment she had forgotten that he was a youkai. But that brown wolf tail wrapped around her midsection was a definite reminder!  
  
"As you wish." Kouga reluctantly released her.  
  
The group ate a quick breakfast and began the final leg of their trek. Sango and Miroku had grown rather close during the night it would seem. They lead the group and kept sneaking glances back at Kagome. If one didn't know any better you would think they were conspiring together. Sesshoumaru was being strangely quiet. Kagome was walking alongside him in the middle of the group and Kouga was walking in the back keeping an alert guard.  
  
Kouga had decided to take position in the rear for he did not want to make Kagome uncomfortable. Before he met her every female was a bore or ditzy. Sure she had her ditzy moments but her courage was remarkable.  
  
In spite of how much he would prefer to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder and run back to his tribe and make his proclamation that she was his woman he did not want to make her uncomfortable. He was positive that such an action would definitely unnerve the human. Perhaps in a few weeks time she would agree to be his mate. Since he had to announce one in a short while and she seemed the best option, he wanted to play everything safe.  
  
Kagome kept sensing that Sesshoumaru was sneaking furtive glances at her. "Is something wrong Seshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"I was curious about your wound."  
  
"Yeah, it's all healed. Kouga took care of it."  
  
"So I noticed." Kagome's face burned red as she blushed.  
  
"Is that something that youkai generally do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" She asked him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked her in the eyes. Her heart skipped a beat under the intense gaze. "Youkai do not generally sacrifice a part of themselves for a mere human."  
  
"Well this mere human would not have been injured if she hadn't been saving a certain demon-lord."  
  
Sesshoumaru knew she was right. However he would never admit this. "Whatever. I did not need your aid."  
  
Kouga had heard the entire exchange with his sensitive canine hearing. He picked up his pace and walked alongside the two. He placed a possessive, yet innocent arm around Kagome's shoulder before addressing Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You know Sesshoumaru that was a very un-lord like reply. I would have thought you had more dignity."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to reply with his indifferent silence. That was until a better idea came to him as he recalled from his memory what he knew about Kouga.  
  
"Do you really think you should be draping your arm around the miko? I mean, what would your fiancé Ayame think?" He almost smiled at the expected result.  
  
Kagome twirled out of Kouga's grasp and stood beside Sesshoumaru. Kouga was met with her angry glare.  
  
"Why don't you keep out of business which you know nothing about, Sesshoumaru?" Kouga replied coldly trying with great resolve to remain composed. The look on Kagome's face was unsettling.  
  
"What is he talking about Kouga?"  
  
"It is tribal custom for the leader of the wolves to be mated. However, when I took over the tribe I was not and am currently not. The elders decided to take matters into their own hands. One of the elders decided that his granddaughter should be my future mate. I disagreed."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Of course she seems to think we are engaged. She is too dense for her own good. Tribal laws are strict. If I do not announce an intended mate within a few months time then I will step down as leader so as not to have Ayame forced upon me."  
  
As Kouga explained to Kagome the Ayame situation he watched an emotional exhibit display upon her angelic face. Her eyes soften in sympathy for him.  
  
"Kouga-kun that is horrible. I can not believe they would force you to marry someone you didn't love because of tradition."  
  
"What is this 'marry'? I was talking about mating." Kouga looked at the miko with confusion plastered across his handsome features.  
  
"She is speaking of human terminology. It is their version of the relationship." Sesshoumaru wisely supplied.  
  
Kagome had forgotten about Sesshoumaru for a moment. After he spoke though she whirled upon him flipped her ponytail over her shoulder to hit him in the face with her obsidian locks and then stalked away.  
  
The demon lord was too shocked by her gall so that he didn't react. Kouga merely snickered. "Are you sure she's merely human?"  
  
"Sango? Miroku? Can I talk to you guys?" Kagome ran up to her human companions away from the two immature youkai.  
  
"Hai Kagome-chan. What do you need?" Sango asked her friend as she and Miroku slowed down for the girl to catch up.  
  
"I just needed to be around some humans for a while. Those youkai were driving me crazy."  
  
"We are fairly close to the village now, are we not?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Yes we are. I'm very surprised that we haven't been attacked lately. Generally this area is crawling with youkai. Something is amiss." Sango confided in the two.  
  
"I am sure that all will be revealed to us soon." Miroku answered in a mystical type fashion. He did not expect Buddha to reveal it quite so soon.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga glanced at each other uneasily. "You smelled it too?"  
  
"Do not insult this Sesshoumaru. It is impossible to miss such a stench."  
  
They ran up to the humans to inform them of the threat. However, they too had sensed it somehow.  
  
"It's coming from the North." Sesshoumaru informed the ensemble. They all took up battle stances as the approaching entity of evil came. What they had not expected was that the vines of the very forest they walked would betray them.  
  
Suddenly all five found themselves caught off guard and ensnared in a green mesh of vegetation. Then a man in a white baboon suit greeted their upside down faces as the vines held them by their feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru had never been so humiliated. There was something within the vines that seemed to be sucking up his very life force. Sango and Miroku were straining to remain conscious. Kouga was angrily kicking and clawing, only resulting in further entanglement. Kagome however had an eerily calm expression and showed no signs of struggle.  
  
The baboon suited man approached her. "My time traveler at last I have found you." The vines holding Kagome redistributed themselves so that she was pushed closer to him and right-side-up. He placed a hand upon her chin to look into her eyes.  
  
"It's funny that even after you died to keep the jewel from me, you then return it to me as a reincarnation."  
  
"What are you talking about? What jewel? Who's reincarnation?" The miasma began to choke the woman as it rolled off the oddly cloaked man.  
  
The man chose to ignore her. He also chose to ignore the two sets of growls coming from the vines. His attention was directed towards the other humans.  
  
"Ah, I see the monk has not been sucked into his void yet."  
  
"It was you! I will kill you with this same curse that you gave me." Miroku answered animated.  
  
The man ignored him and directed his attention to the demon slayer. "You are the last of your kind now demon-slayer. Do not expect a warm welcome upon your return to your village."  
  
"You bastard what did you do?" Miroku screamed in Sango's defense.  
  
The man paid him no heed as he now turned his attention to the two demons.  
  
"Tell me your name." Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"Why do you need my name?"  
  
"We would like to know who it is that we destroy." Kouga replied with the silent agreement of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I am Naraku." Naraku then ignored everyone but Kagome, whom he redirected his gaze towards.  
  
"You have something of mine." Then he extended the nails of his right hand into claws and slashed at her abdomen. It was the same place that Kouga had healed the night before.  
  
Kagome did not expect to see a pink ball be extracted from her side. She screamed in agony as her flesh was left with a gapping wound and her life force was bleeding out of her rapidly.  
  
Naraku became distracted and did not notice the surge of youkai coming from both Kouga and Sesshoumaru because as canines the power of protector was fierce. Nor did he notice the intense hatred that drove the two humans he previously taunted. All he saw was the Shikon no Tama and the collapsing miko. Kikyou was dead. If this futuristic version were to also perish no one could defeat him.  
  
Kouga burst out of his vine and punched Naraku hard in the gut and sent him flying. Sesshoumaru followed up on the attack as Kouga rushed to Kagome's side to try and halt the blood flow that seemed to gush like a river.  
  
Sango released her boomerang and Miroku unlocked his air-void. Naraku merely laughed sadistically at them as he extended his arms into tentacles and knocked them across the field into trees.  
  
He should not have ignored Sesshoumaru. Although the youkai-lord's poison claws had no effect due to Naraku's personal miasma the force of his clawed attacks were profound. One such blow happened to knock the jewel out of his grasp.  
  
"Kagome! Destroy it!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the priestess who was suffering from blood loss and was being supported by Kouga's strong arms. She nodded her head at him and ignored her pain. She notched her bow with one of her arrows and focused her priestess energies and took aim.  
  
She shot the jewel. She knew that she could not destroy it. But to shatter it would perhaps buy them time to appropriately deal with this new villain.  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru stopped their battle to watch the jewel break apart into hundreds of pieces and disperse all over Japan.  
  
"Foolish mortal!" Naraku hissed at the human woman holding the offending bow. He made a rush for her only to be sliced in half by Sesshoumaru. In the place of the baboon cloaked Naraku remained a golem doll.  
  
"He was never here?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Apparently, Naraku is a coward. Why did you shatter the jewel? I told you to destroy it." Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"It can not be destroyed." She answered.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kouga questioned quietly concerned about her fresh wounds.  
  
"I had a feeling and since it came from my body I trust that feeling."  
  
"She is correct. It can not simply be destroyed." Sango spoke up as she helped Miroku to his feet. They both had killer head aches but nothing serious from their run in with a couple of tree trunks.  
  
"Do you think Naraku has something to do with the lack of demons?" Miroku asked the group.  
  
"Undoubtedly. I would like to return to my village to find more answers. Is that okay, Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in approval. Kouga had laid her upon the ground and was examining her wound. He noticed that it was in the exact same location that he had healed the night before. As a result he noticed some of his residual healing factor slowing the blood flow. He decided to up the dosage.  
  
Once again Kagome found herself in the wolf-youkai's lap with his palm covering her wound and with their blood mixing.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood guard once again contemplating all that had transpired. Naraku bothered him greatly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Miroku?"  
  
"You realize that with the jewel shattered that you can't leave for your home."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Naraku will not stop until he has the jewel. It came from you body. It stands to reason that you would be the one that possesses the power to defeat him."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. Miroku was right. She had a responsibility to this place now. It was her fault that this jewel was in this time. She had to be the one to correct the situation she made.  
  
Kouga's grip upon the miko tightened when he noticed her tension. "Do not worry. I will aid you. I was right about you. You definitely offer adventure."  
  
"I too will aid you Kagome-san. We have a common enemy in Naraku." Miroku replied.  
  
"As a demon-exterminator, I would be honored to assist in this quest." Sango offered.  
  
"Arigato," Kagome whispered as sleep claimed her and she relaxed into Kouga's healing embrace.  
  
Miroku decided to accompany Sango to her village. Afterwards they would rejoin the miko and two demons at the village near Inuyasha's forest.  
  
After the departure of the two humans upon a fully transformed Kirara, Kouga stood and held Kagome in his arms with his palm remaining implanted on her wound.  
  
"We should head to that village now. I will carry you and using my speed we will arrive shortly." Kouga informed.  
  
"I have a better idea." Sesshoumaru interrupted. He began to work his youkai magic and a red misty cloud developed at his feet. "Climb on. This way will be effective time wise and will expend no more energy than necessary."  
  
Kouga climbed upon the cloud as Sesshoumaru suggested. Kagome clung tightly to his chest. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Don't laugh, but I'm afraid of heights." She confessed while worrying her lower lip.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "Do not worry, I am sure your wolf will not let you fall. I am anxious to visit my worthless half-brother. Let us go." 


	7. Return to the Village

**Chapter 07: Return to the Village  
**  
"So how much further? Are we almost there yet?" Kagome asked for perhaps the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes.  
  
Kouga chuckled at her anxiety. He rather enjoyed the way she clung to his chest for dear life. "We are almost there. Calm down Kagome. You can trust that I will not let you fall. I will never let anything hurt you, I promise."  
  
"That's a big promise wolf." Sesshoumaru interrupted.  
  
"So. What you don't think I'm capable?"  
  
"We are here." Sesshoumaru guided his red cloud to the ground with graceful ease and Kouga jumped off with Kagome in his arms as soon as he could safely land on his feet.  
  
"We need to find the miko. We need to find out if what that Naraku said was true." Kagome told the two as Kouga set her on the ground gently. She began to run towards the village at a brisk speed.  
  
Sesshoumaru observed her velocity for a moment almost impressed. "She moves rather fast for a human."  
  
Kouga looked at the demon lord and smirked. "Of course, my woman is the epitome of athleticism."  
  
"Big words for a wolf." Sesshoumaru taunted.  
  
"I am a prince. It only makes sense that I was educated." Kouga responded sharply.  
  
"But then again, she would need to run fast." Sesshoumaru continued ignoring the wolf's comment. "If you were to protect her she would need to learn to run away whenever danger arrived."  
  
As Kouga was about to raise his fist to strike the demon-lord, who stood stoically and bored, a voice caught their attention.  
  
Kagome stood a few hundred yards away. She decided to wait a bit once she realized the two youkai were not following her. "Stop goofing off and hurry up you guys!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned a confused eye to Kouga. "What is goofing?"  
  
Kouga just looked at him as if he was the most ignorant being alive. "If you don't know what that is I'm not going to tell you." He then ran off after Kagome. He caught up with her a moment later.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"We were just discussing the foliage." The two began running again towards the village. Kouga was holding back and keeping pace with Kagome. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?" She replied keeping her eyes focused in front of her.  
  
"What is goofing?"  
  
"Oh, umm...it means playing. Wasting time when you should be doing something important." Kagome explained.  
  
"I see. That makes sense." Kouga agreed.  
  
The two arrived at the village then and noticed it was eerily quiet. Some of the buildings looked damaged. It appeared that a small fire had erupted and destroyed many of the thatched roofs.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared behind them then and surveyed the damage.  
  
"This does not look like Inuyasha's work." He confided in his two companions.  
  
"Follow me. The miko's house is not far." Kagome led the two towards what was formerly Kikyou's home. She found where all the villagers were. They seemed to ensemble around a funeral pyre. Kagome approached the crowd after motioning for the two demons to remain out of view.  
  
The crowd was beginning to dissipate. Apparently the funeral was over. Kagome approached the old man that seemed to be leading the ordeal.  
  
"Excuse me sir. I am seeking the miko Kikyou."  
  
The man looked at her sadly. "You are too late. This is the funeral of our beloved Kikyou. That disgusting hanyou Inuyasha has slain her."  
  
"Inuyasha? I'm sorry sir, but I have met Inuyasha and he would not have betrayed Kikyou. Are you the new spiritual leader of this village?" The man looked to his side at the little girl with the solemn features.  
  
"This is the miko of the village." The old man nodded his head towards the child.  
  
Kagome looked closer. The girl could not have been more than seven years old. She had a bandage over one of her eyes. Apparently she had recently been involved in a traumatic injury. Kagome kneeled before her.  
  
"I am Kagome. I spoke with the miko Kikyou a few days ago. May I ask of you what has happened here?"  
  
The girl looked up at her. Wisdom beyond her years was reflected in her eyes. "I am Kaede. Come with me into the house. Bring your two youkai friends with you."  
  
Kagome motioned for Sesshoumaru and Kouga to follow her into the miko's home. The three outsiders sat beside one another on the floor across from the child miko.  
  
"Kikyou was my sister. The hanyou Inuyasha betrayed her and killed her for the Shikon no Tama. He was in league with a thief named Onigumo."  
  
"That's not true." Kagome interrupted.  
  
"What do you know? You were not here!" Kaede screamed at the strange woman while rising to her feet.  
  
"I know that Inuyasha would not have betrayed Kikyou. I do not know who this Onigumo is, but we met a Naraku who claimed to have been responsible for your village's damage. Two more travel with us and are currently surveying the damage he wreaked upon the demon-exterminator village." Kagome explained.  
  
"Inuyasha may be lowly, but he would not stoop so low as to deceit." Sesshoumaru told the temperamental child in his ever so smooth, calming voice.  
  
Kaede looked more closely at the two youkai. Then she turned towards Kagome. "Why does one with spiritual energy such as your travel with such filth?"  
  
Kouga remained calm, waiting for the emotional turmoil to cease. It was obvious the child was grieving. Sesshoumaru began to growl. Kagome placed a soothing hand upon his shoulder to calm him and surprisingly it worked. He directed his glare towards the human that dared attempt to calm him and was surprised that he didn't have any desire to murder her.  
  
"Kaede, these are my friends. They are trustworthy and respectable. I am sorry to hear about your loss. We have a problem. What did you do to the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to scoff at the 'trustworthy' bit in Kagome's description of him. Yes he was honorable, but she should not trust him. He could easily slit her throat if he wanted to. He just didn't want to.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama was burned along with my sister's body. It is no longer in this realm." Kaede answered deciding to focus on human girl and ignore the youkais who she wouldn't be able to defeat anyway. She had to trust that this 'Kagome' could control them. Perhaps she could offer her a subduing spell.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is back. Apparently it was within my body. I am from the future. The Bone Eater's Well is a time portal. I explained this to Kikyou. She was unsure of how it functioned so she sent me to find the monk Miroku. Along the way we encountered Naraku and he ripped the jewel from my body. So then I shattered it. Now I have to collect the shards."  
  
Kaede just stared at her for a good three minutes. No one said a word. Finally Kaede broke the silence.  
  
"You're telling me that the monk, is one of those demons?" She asked confused as she pointed to Kouga and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kouga and Kagome both burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru rose to his feet annoyed and ready to pull out his sword and rid the world of the annoying seven year old brat.  
  
Suddenly Kaede threw a beaded necklace around his neck as he was about to draw his sword. "Subdue him Kagome! Subdue him before he kills me!" The little girl ran behind Kagome's leg to hide.  
  
"Calm DOWN Sesshoumaru!" A loud thud vibrated throughout the room.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Kouga, when I get up I will rip your laughing head from your scrawny shoulders." Sesshoumaru complained from his undignified, unlordlike position on the floor.  
  
A moment later Sesshoumaru rose from the ground and tried to reach behind Kagome for the wretched human that cursed him in such a manner. He was not some kind of dog to be trained for obedience. Well, maybe he was some kind of dog, but that was not the point!  
  
"Sesshoumaru, calm down." Kagome tried to calm the demon-lord but only forced him to get to know the floor better. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
"When I get up..."  
  
"Kagome, I placed a subduing spell on the necklace. Whenever you say the word 'down' he will face plant onto the ground. It will only work when you say the word though." Kaede explained.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I will do my best to remember not to say that word." She helped him to his feet. Kouga's laughter had finally ceased. "The monk is with our other friend. They are in the demon- exterminator village right now. I'm sure you will meet them."  
  
"Where is the hanyou?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"I will not tell you." Kaede replied still cowering behind Kagome.  
  
"So he is alive?" Sesshoumaru inquired once more.  
  
"In a way." Kaede answered mysteriously.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled annoyed with these word games and the fact that he couldn't kill either of those stupid humans now that he had that bothersome necklace. He tried pulling it but to no avail. He saw a man tending his garden not far away so he raced towards him.  
  
Kaede sat back down on the floor and was mixing some assortment of herbs and completely ignored Kagome and Kouga. She was an odd child. All the sudden the thunderous voice of Sesshoumaru losing his cool echoed in their ears. The three rushed out to the scene.  
  
Sesshoumaru was holding the poor villager by his throat with his claws extended. Poison threatened to leak into the man's flesh as he demanded to know the whereabouts of the hanyou.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Put the man DOWN!" Kagome screamed, completely forgetting about the spell.  
  
The necklace began to glow and Sesshoumaru released the man's throat before he plummeted towards the earth once again.  
  
No apologies this time were issued. "What were you doing?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I want to know where my brother is."  
  
"He is sealed to a tree by the Bone Eater's Well. But there is no way to release him." Kaede informed the dog-demon.  
  
"You lie. A powerful miko, such a Kagome can release him." Sesshoumaru answered after he dusted himself off. He then began to walk calmly towards the mentioned tree. The three followed him.  
  
Pinned to the tree was Inuyasha. His hair was blowing in the wind and he appeared to be enjoying a peaceful slumber. Kagome walked near to him and touched his foot that was near her eye level. Golden eyes snapped open.  
  
"What are you doing here wench? I will kill you!" Inuyasha shouted with a voice filled with hatred as he struggled against the arrow that impaled him upon the tree.  
  
Kouga tensed as his protective nature took over. He would not let this dog- turd hurt his woman.  
  
"Inuyasha? I have come to free you. Let me help you." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Who did you think I was?"  
  
"I thought you were Kikyou. She, she, she betrayed me." Inuyasha hung his head low. The years of rejection hung heavy on his heart.  
  
"You betrayed her you liar!" Kaede screamed.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Calm DOWN you two!" Kagome looked to her side expecting to ask Sesshoumaru's advice. Then her words replayed her mind. She released a groan. "I am so sorry Sesshoumaru! I promise I won't do it again."  
  
The demon lord lifted himself from the dirt and glared at her with ice in his golden orbs. Then he turned to Inuyasha. "No need to explain yourself little brother. We know the true culprit of this crime is Naraku. I need something from you. Kagome, release him."  
  
Kagome climbed up the tree to concentrate her powers on the arrow pining her friend. Inuyasha watched her with confusion. 'Why is she helping me?' He asked himself silently.  
  
Suddenly he was free and on the ground. Kouga stepped up beside Kagome to protect her from that dog that threatened her. He seemed to have calmed down, but that could just be an act.  
  
"Where is the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"Where is the what?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed annoyed. Why did he have to have such a baka brother. "Father's fang! Where is it?"  
  
"I don't even know what you are talking about!" Inuyasha yelled right back. He raised his claws to strike his older brother but then Kaede pulled out her other subduing necklace and tossed it over his head.  
  
"What is this cyclops?" Inuyasha demanded as he began to tug at the beads. Sesshoumaru saw this as his opportunity to rid the world of his useless brother. Too bad Kagome had to speak up.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Kagome yelled at the two. She did not realize Inuyasha would plummet to the ground this time. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I only meant to subdue Sesshoumaru."  
  
The two brothers grumbled at her released various strings of colorful verses from their mouths.  
  
"So you know who betrayed Kikyou and me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome once he rose from his hole. He might have tried to hurt her, but Kouga was standing ridiculously close and she had the power of his necklace.  
  
"Yes, his name is Naraku. We have two other companions that are investigating another village that he claimed to have decimated. I must collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama. It was buried within my body and in order to keep it from Naraku I had to shatter it." Kagome explained.  
  
"I understand. I want to help. I have nothing else to do. May I join you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was really nice to him last time they met so he felt he wanted to experience friendship. She may just be willing to offer him that since no one else ever had.  
  
"Of course. Let us go, we can figure out my business later. This is more important." Kagome began to lead the others back towards the village. She ignored Sesshoumaru's low growl.  
  
"I'll say it again. Pure adventures with you my Kagome." Kouga muttered under his breath as he went to catch up with his new obsession. 


	8. Parting Ways

**Chapter 08. Parting Ways**  
  
Kagome and the three canine demons had arrived at the Demon Slayer village. Unfortunately, their two human companions were both extremely upset. Sango was a strong woman and seeing her reduced to tears was heart wrenching indeed.  
  
Kagome moved to comfort her dear friend. Sango rested her head on Kagome's shoulder and soon her shirt was drenched in tears. "Kagome-chan, I think you should go home. You shouldn't be here. I don't want you to have to suffer through this sort of pain."  
  
"No Sango, you are my friend. I cared for your people. I brought that cursed jewel into this time. It is my responsibility to prevent Naraku from using it to wreak more havoc." Kagome told her in a commanding voice that left no room for arguing.  
  
Sango met her eyes and smiled softly. "Thank you, sister."  
  
"Sango is right. This place is too dangerous for a weak human such as you wench." Sesshoumaru interrupted.  
  
"Down!" Sesshoumaru face planted into the soil and blew out a frustrated breath stirring the dirt before him.  
  
"You do need to contact your family though." Sango told her as she regained her composure. Miroku placed his hand upon her shoulder to stop her shaking. He didn't even try anything perverted!  
  
"Perhaps you are right." Kagome looked thoughtful.  
  
Sesshoumaru rose once again and dusted his clothes. "I gave you my word that I would aid you, however, I must check on my lands. I do not have time to waste on another social visit." Sesshoumaru stated in an icy voice. He was fuming internally at the disrespectful condition this necklace placed upon him.  
  
Kouga shifted uncomfortably. "I too need to check on my tribe, actually." He avoided Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I'll go with you." Inuyasha offered her cheerfully. It was a little too cheerfully for the other two youkai who growled threateningly at him.  
  
Kagome ignored them for a moment as she watched the somber faces of Sango and Miroku. Both seemed to be lost in insurmountable sadness. She looked at the waste the village was laid in. Then she turned to the demons of the group.  
  
"Let us lay these souls to rest first." Kagome softly suggested. Silently everyone began the pain-staking task of burial detail. Miroku said a prayer for their souls.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the demon slayer with a bit of sympathy, but quickly dismissed the emotion. After all, her village made a living out of destroying youkai simply for existing, was it not justice that they be murdered for the same reason? He shook his head to clear the unwanted ponderings.  
  
"In what time shall you return?" The tai-youkai of the West questioned the miko. He needed time to discover where his father's fang lay within Inuyasha. He was sure it was buried within his body somewhere through magic.  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga. "How much time do you need?"  
  
"I shall be ready in four days." Kouga answered.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, we will be ready in four days." Kagome informed him.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply nodded and then disappeared heading towards the setting sun.  
  
Kouga walked towards Kagome and held her hands within his own looking deeply into her eyes with his blue gaze. Inuyasha growled in annoyance at his friendliness. "I am honored to offer my aid unto you Kagome. Forgive me for my absence, but it is necessary."  
  
"Do not worry, Kouga-kun. I understand, you have a great deal of responsibility." Kouga smiled at her and she returned it with a warm grin of her own. Then he turned towards Sango and bowed slightly in respect for her.  
  
"Sango, I am sorry for your loss. I will help you avenge your people." Then Kouga was gone leaving only a whirlwind of scattered leaves and debris in his wake.  
  
Sango had barely acknowledged the wolf prince. She stared vacantly towards the fresh mounds of dirt. All the villagers had been accounted for with the exception of her young brother Kohaku. Kagome interrupted her trance and offered her a hand to help her stand.  
  
"Come Sango-chan. You and Miroku will be accompanying Inuyasha and myself. We need to figure out the well together."  
  
#####################  
  
"I still think it's a bad idea." The little village miko hounded the group the entire walk towards the well.  
  
"Kaede, Inuyasha is not dangerous." Kagome answered calmly. The seven year old simply could not be convinced.  
  
"Besides you don't even know if this well will work." She continued to argue.  
  
"Leave us alone brat. If it doesn't work, then I'll be dead and you won't have to worry." Inuyasha sneered at the child.  
  
"So what do you think, Miroku?" Kagome asked the most scholarly of the group.  
  
Miroku seemed to contemplate the quandary. "I believe the well's power is linked to you, Kagome. I think we will all need to be connected to you."  
  
Kagome nodded trying to figure a way they could all be linked to her. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted. Then she noticed that Inuyasha was now holding her and smirking.  
  
"I believe I've got my connection." Kagome squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing? I think it will work if you all just grab hold of my shoulders or something." Kagome replied continuing to squirm.  
  
"But, Kagome, I'm worried that we may be separated in the journey. This way is more secure, don't you think? I think perhaps you and I should try going through and then return. That way if the well doesn't work, you won't break your neck in the fall." Inuyasha answered innocently as he mischievously smirked at his own cunning.  
  
Kagome stopped struggling and settled into his harms. "I didn't think about that. Perhaps you are right."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome jumped through the well and an odd light surrounded them. Soon, they hit bottom and the sun no longer greeted them. Instead the roof of the Shrine's well house was their view.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed then leapt over the well still holding Kagome. "Is this where you live?"  
  
Kagome nodded, overjoyed that the well actually worked. Then she silently requested to be released from his grasp. He reluctantly agreed. "I want to make sure this is my time. It could be some parallel universe."  
  
The door to the well house opened at that moment and Souta walked in looking depressed. Suddenly his eyes lit up with a light that had been absent for days, ever since the disappearance of his sister.  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been? Who's this?" He demanded as he crushed his sister into a huge hug. He then used her height to boost himself up so he would have better access to the fuzzy ears of the young man standing nervously behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha angrily demanded snapping his head out of reach.  
  
"Souta, this is Inuyasha. He doesn't like it when people touch his ears. I'll explain everything to you, mom, and gramps in a little while. Inuyasha and I have to use the well again and bring back a couple of friends.  
  
Souta nodded in confusion as his sister and the strange man with doggy ears jumped back into the well and vanished before his eyes in a strange light.  
  
Perhaps a minute had passed before Souta's anxious eyes when his sister returned with two other companions along with the odd man.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Kagome casually asked her brother as she draped an arm affectionately around his shoulders while leading her group towards the house. The other three time travelers walked closely behind Kagome. Sango and Miroku were in the back and Inuyasha was ridiculously close to Kagome's side.  
  
"Not too much. Just that a Tsunami hit the day after you disappeared and the schools were destroyed." Souta answered in his most bored voice.  
  
"What? You're kidding right?" Kagome demanded in shock.  
  
Souta shook his head as a wide grin spread across his face. "No school for at least two months. The buildings are being rebuilt, so we will have to finish the term during the summer. So if you had to pick a time to disappear, this would have been the perfect time."  
  
########################  
  
"Kouga, you know the laws of our people. It is the way of our life. There is no exception. As leader, you must take your responsibility seriously." The elder wolf youkai scowled at Kouga.  
  
Kouga was so angry he could rip out those grey unseeing eyes of Ayame's grandfather. How dare he put him in such a corner?!! He was forcing him to mate with his granddaughter.  
  
"There must be another way." Kouga spoke with a calmness he was unaware of possessing at the moment.  
  
"You must lay claim to a mate within the week. I have heard of your plans to run away if you were forced. Think of your tribe. They must come first. Is there really anyone else you feel capable of leading them?"  
  
Kouga snarled at the old wolf. He knew he was right. No one else had the ability to affectively lead the wolves. He did not want to mate unless it was for love however. He most definitely did not love Ayame. He thought about what the wolf told him.  
  
"I must claim a mate within one week?" Kouga carefully asked.  
  
The elder wolf nodded his head. "Correct."  
  
"Only have the intention of mating with the woman? I do not need to mate with her at the present time, correct?"  
  
Once again the elder nodded his head. He was curious about what Kouga was getting at. 'Why couldn't he just choose my granddaughter?'  
  
"Fine, then I will be back in one week with my mate-to-be." Kouga left the sight of the old wolf to seek some much needed solitude. He had much to think about.  
  
As he sat near the waterfall that Kagome had so admired he smiled. 'So I have one week to get Kagome to agree to be my mate.'  
  
###########################  
  
Sesshoumaru had spent the past day in the study of his palace, reading through various ancient scrolls. Surely one of them held the key to his father's secret.  
  
Finally after nearly exhausting his numerous supply of scrolls he found one that sparked an interest. Suddenly, revelation hit him.  
  
"It's in his eye!" The tai-youkai shouted in excitement over his discovery.  
  
The only question now was how would he get it out, with out Kagome DOWNing him? 


	9. Separate but Equal

**Chapter 09. Separate but Equal**  
  
Soon after Kagome's friends met them, her family left for the weekend to visit a relative in the hospital, leaving the travelers to themselves.  
  
"What's this Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired as Kagome was giving her feudal era friends a tour of the Shrine.  
  
"That is a television. Watch this." Kagome picked up the remote control and turned the power on the television. Her three friends all stood with mouths open as they stood behind the couch in the family room.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha jumped over the couch preparing to destroy the evil youkai. His claws were prepared for the attack but he was diverted from his mission of heroics.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome yelled at the confused hanyou. Inuyasha slammed into the beige carpet and created a nice doggy sized crater. He was muttering into the soft carpet. "It's not a demon." Kagome explained calmly as she leaned over his fallen form with her hair dangling near his face.  
  
The smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms that assaulted Inuyasha's nose calmed him a little and he stopped his cursing and pulled himself up from his depression on the floor. Sango and Miroku had taken seats on the couch and were highly fascinated by the commercials on the screen.  
  
Miroku looked from the people on the screen to himself back to the screen then once again at himself. "Kagome, I think if we are going to be in your time we should perhaps wear the costume of your people."  
  
"You're so right! We should go to the mall and get you guys some clothes. Sango, you can borrow some of mine, but you guys. Hmm...I suppose I could probably get Hojo to let you borrow some of his threads." Kagome replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Who is this Hobo and I need more than just threads and besides there is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." Inuyasha huffed annoyed.  
  
Kagome released a breath and blew her bangs from her eyes. "Inuyasha, you don't even have on shoes! Hojo is pretty tall and if I ask him for this I doubt if he will ask questions. He just sort of does what I ask, no questions asked." Kagome smiled at her control on the love sick puppy.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Miroku asked innocently. Inuyasha shot him an evil look then turned his full attention towards Kagome awaiting her answer.  
  
He was surprised when she began to laugh. "Oh dear me no! Hojo is not my boyfriend. Sure he's a boy and a friend, but not mine! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to call him and ask if he's got some clothes for my cousin Miroku and his friend Inuyasha to borrow." Kagome then left her guests to call Hojo and seek his assistance.  
  
After she had left, Sango turned towards Miroku. "Why do you get to be her cousin?" She asked with just a hint of jealousy.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? If he's Kagome's cousin then he can't do anything perverted to her because then it would be sick."  
  
Miroku's face fell a bit at this revelation. But then he looked at Sango with a maniacal look to his eye. "Sango, I believe this means that only you can offer me the comfort and love that I need."  
  
The knock upside the head with the remote was not the response the monk had been hoping for.  
  
Kagome returned moments later with a large grin upon her face. "We're all set. Hojo will be over here in about ten minutes and he would love to meet my cousins and boyfriend."  
  
Sango turned a triumphant grin to Miroku. Ha! He couldn't do anything perverted to her now. And now Kagome considered her a part of her family too! This was such an honor that the demon slayer sighed in contentment.  
  
However, Inuyasha's reaction was a bit confused. Did that mean he was playing the role of Kagome's boyfriend? Kagome caught his expression.  
  
"Don't be mad Inuyasha, but you're right. Hojo really does like me and if I told him you were my boyfriend then he wouldn't keep bothering me with date offers during our stay here. I hope you don't mind. It made more sense for Miroku to be my cousin because of our hair. But, silver is a little too unusual, well actually, I suppose you could have dyed it." Kagome explained and mussed further.  
  
Suddenly the idea of Miroku acting as Kagome's boyfriend made Inuyasha queasy. "No, no, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend. It makes more sense for Miroku to play your cousin."  
  
Ten minutes later exactly had passed. There was a knock on the door and Kagome went to answer it with Inuyasha standing behind her with one of Sota's hats on his head. On the other side of the door stood a tall human boy and a petite human girl.  
  
"Hojo! Eri! I'm glad you are both here, come in. This is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced them.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha answered smugly as he noticed the way this Hojo character gazed at his Kagome.  
  
"It's good to meet you. I hope you don't mind that I came along. Hojo told me that you guys were going to the mall. We're going to the mall to watch the movies are you interested in that?" Eri asked. She really had missed Kagome for the past few days. Everything was so chaotic after the Tsunami.  
  
"We have to do some shopping first, but I think a movie would be a great idea Eri-chan!" Kagome told the other girl brightly.  
  
"Well these are the clothes, care if we all go to the mall together? I'd like to meet your cousins." Hojo politely requested.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome ushered the two new arrivals into the family room. She gave Inuyasha a weary look as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder possessively. What was he trying to prove anyway? He didn't need to be that convincing.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango slapped Miroku across the face as he had somehow found a way to massage her rump.  
  
Hojo and Eri stood gaping at the two cousins. Didn't that make them brother and sister? This scene was appalling!  
  
Kagome nervously chuckled. "Well they are both my cousins. Sango is from my mother's side and Miroku is from dad's side." She hastily explained.  
  
#################  
  
Sesshoumaru was patrolling his borders. Only the most foolish of youkai would trespass his domain. Normally he didn't have many intruders to greet with his poison claws to his disappointment. Was it too much to ask to request a challenge once in a while?  
  
"Kukuku, Sesshoumaru, the great Sesshoumaru, are you ready to bow down to the new lord of the Western Lands?" A giant hawk youkai mocked the great tai-youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at this. "What makes you think you could possibly beat this Sesshoumaru into submission?"  
  
"I have Shikon shards and you are a mere inu-youkai. And you are a lowly land animal at that!" The hawk flew into the sky preparing for an attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru also leapt into the sky and used his energy whip and with a single flick of his wrist had sliced the hawk youkai into two equal halves. The two halves began to meld back together.  
  
"What's this?" Sesshoumaru asked in surprise as the hawk was whole once again and laughing at him.  
  
"Do not think you can destroy me you simpleton." The hawk youkai jeered.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at the reference and used his poison claws to melt the smug look off the insolent bird's face. Suddenly three glass shards fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru picked them up to inspect them as his poison continued to dissolve the remains of the hawk.  
  
"These are those shards that Kagome seeks." He mused aloud. Suddenly an idea of how to remove his necklace came to mind. If he could gain the miko's trust, perhaps she would remove the humiliating jewelry.  
  
Without the threat of being DOWNed he could easily obtain the Tetsusaiga from his brother. He pocketed the jewel shards and went in search of more foolish beasts that were on power trips due to the jewel.  
  
###################  
  
"Kouga!" Ayame kept whining at the wolf prince. He was sitting on a nice bolder enjoying the moon rise but it was becoming harder to relax at her annoying howls.  
  
Finally, he decided to acknowledge her. Three hours was too much for even he, the most patient wolf he knew!  
  
"What do you want woman?" He demanded rather harshly not bothering to look at her.  
  
"I wanted to know when you were going to agree accept me as your mate. Grandfather said you had to announce your mate within the week. I don't see any other females around. Everyone knows we belong together." She pleaded with desperation in her voice. She really wanted to be alpha female, her grandfather would be so proud!  
  
Finally, Kouga looked at her. "Just because my woman is not in front of you does not mean she does not exist. She simply went to her tribe for a few days while I came back here to deal with these issues."  
  
Ayame face faulted. "What?" She demanded with venom lacing her voice.  
  
Kouga smiled at her. "Were you not listening? I've told you for a long time that I did not agree to be your mate. Why is it so hard for you to believe I was serious?"  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku suddenly appeared by Kouga's bolder. 'Finally,' he thought.  
  
"What news have you?" Kouga asked completely ignoring the stomping and general tantrums of Ayame.  
  
"There seems to be a few restless youkai in our woods, Kouga. They boast of possessing Shikon shards. Do you know of what they are speaking?" Hakkaku asked his boss.  
  
Kouga held his chin thoughtfully within his palm as his eyes seemed to gaze beyond the faces of his two closest friends. "I believe that is what Kagome is seeking to restore. Let's go. We need to teach these trespassers a lesson. While we're at it, let's start a collection of these shards. I know the one who is responsible for these pieces and she would be greatly appreciative if I were to present her with some as a gift."  
  
"Are you talking about Kagome?" Ginta asked curiously and suspiciously.  
  
Kouga looked him directly in the eye with his icy gaze. "Yes."  
  
"Is she the one you are intending to mate?" Ginta asked with a hint of disgust.  
  
"What if I am?" Kouga shot back angrily.  
  
Ayame stopped pouting and was listening intently.  
  
"She's a human. If she was to be your mate, you would have hanyou children. Do you really want to weaken the tribe that way?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Are you really so stupid? I know this woman better than you and I know how powerful, courageous, wise, and loyal she is. Any child of hers would be great. They would be even greater if I was the father. Do not question this." Kouga hissed as he quickly turned into his tornado of leaves and dirt leaving behind three bewildered wolf youkai.  
  
"He's chosen a human over me?" Ayame asked in disbelief and rage.  
  
Hakkaku looked at the two of them sadly. "I do not know many hanyous. But I do know that they are powerful. They have the strength of a youkai and the passion of a human. The combination is nearly unstoppable. I support my leader." He then took off after said leader at a markedly slower pace than Kouga.  
  
Ginta shook his head. Then thought about what his two best friends had said. He realized that perhaps he was being judgmental. Kagome was everything one could ask for of the pact mother. Suddenly he smiled. He would make up his doubtful mind by accepting Kagome-neesan.  
  
Suddenly Ayame found herself all alone, watching the dirt fly in the air as the three male wolves vanished.  
  
##################  
  
"This is so unrealistic." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear as they watched a Samurai movie at the theater. He was sitting on her right along with Sango and Miroku and Eri and Hojo were on her left side.  
  
"Shh!!!" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha had been talking almost the whole movie and it was hard to follow the story line.  
  
"But that is completely fake." Inuyasha continued in an even softer voice leaning closer to his 'girlfriend's ear.  
  
"Like you would know, you don't even have a sword." Kagome replied growing annoyed with his knowledge in everything regarding Samurai fighting skills.  
  
"Hey! Just because."He started in a loud voice until Kagome's hand clamped over his mouth preventing further words to escape. So he did what any 'boyfriend' would do and he licked her palm.  
  
She quickly withdrew her hand giving him a disgusted look as she wiped her palm on her jeans leg. He smirked at his success, but decided to watch the movie.  
  
However, Kagome still couldn't enjoy the movie very well because a certain monk kept inching his hand towards a certain demon slayers leg.  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration and told Sango to trade her seats.  
  
"No way!" Inuyasha hissed as he firmly gripped her forearm preventing the exchange of seats to take place. "No way are you sitting beside that monk."  
  
"But think of Sango, she shouldn't have to suffer." Kagome replied.  
  
"I'll sit beside Miroku, YOU sit beside me, and then Sango can sit between you and Eri." Inuyasha replied happy with the arrangement.  
  
"Fine." Kagome agreed and Sango quickly rose from her seat and changed seats. Miroku sighed in disappointment and cast his 'friend' the inu- hanyou a look of bitterness but then contented himself in enjoying the movie. 


	10. Back to the Past

**Chapter 10: Back to the Past  
**  
The four days had passed and it was time for the time travelers to return to Feudal Japan. Kagome led her three friends back towards the well house and jumped landing approximately five hundred years in the past. Inuyasha told everyone to grab hold of him and he leapt out of the well carrying his passenger load.  
  
Kagome looked around while raising her hand to shade her eyes from the early morning rays of the sun. "I don't see Kouga or Sesshoumaru. I suppose we should head back to the village and wait for them there." The others agreed and they headed back to the village with a seven year old miko.  
  
Suddenly Kagome halted and spun to the South. "I sense about six jewel shards approaching this way and fast!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome in an effort to protect her from the threat.  
  
He visibly relaxed as the familiar scent met his nose, but before he could tell everyone that there was no threat he felt himself being pushed out of the way.  
  
Kouga emerged from his tornado and grabbed Kagome's hands within his own. "I am over joyed at your return, Kagome. I have brought the gifts of several shards that I found during your absence." He handed four of the shards to Kagome, the other two were imbedded within his legs. He began to reach down to remove them, even though he was a bit remorseful because they did improve his speed.  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm to prevent the removal of the shards. "Why don't you keep those for now? It's probably not a good idea for me to carry all the shards anyway. Besides, they did seem to make you somewhat faster."  
  
Kouga flashed her his most stunning smile. "I am honored that you have gifted me with your trust Kagome."  
  
"Just let me make sure those shards are purified, I'd hate to see you corrupted by them accidentally." Kagome leaned down and with Kouga's absolute trust, touched the shards to purify them of any malice, but was surprised to find they were completely untainted. 'Kouga must have a pure heart.' She silented thought.  
  
Kagome redirected her attention to the new shards Kouga presented her with. She walked towards the monk. "Miroku, would you be so kind as to guard three of these shards? You are a holy man and I trust that you can keep them safe." Miroku extended his hand to accept his new responsibility.  
  
"I am honored Kagome-sama." Miroku placed the shards within his robes.  
  
The group walked closer to Kaede's village and were soon greeted by a certain youkai lord and an immense surge of power from jewel shards. Sesshoumaru approached Kagome while extending his hand.  
  
She opened her palm to accept his gift. He deposited exactly 1/4th of the sacred jewel. The group stared in bewilderment.  
  
"There were several trespassers in my lands foolishly using shards in an attempt to attack me." Sesshoumaru's silky voice replied. Kagome smiled at him and melded the shards with the ones she already possessed. Roughly, they had already acquired a little over half of the jewel.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. Your aid is most appreciated. I know now that it is wrong to hold you to me. Could you bend your head perhaps?" Kagome asked the dog demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru obliged and waited until the human miko removed his subduing necklace. He withheld the smirk that threatened to mark his features as he felt the necklace removed and the first steps on his plan to regain Tetsusaiga achieved.  
  
"Well now that you've removed that annoying necklace I can do this." Quick as lightning Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of Inuyasha and stuck his hand into his right eye removing a black pearl.  
  
"You son of a bi-----ch" Inuyasha cried in pain as he held his bleeding eye. Lucky for him, his demon blood would soon heal the wound. "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha holding her hand over his that was covering his eye. She glared at his older brother. "What is the meaning of this Sesshoumaru?" She demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned a cool gaze upon the group. "This is they key to finding Tetsusaiga, father's fang. It can decimate 1000 demons in a single strike." His stooge Jaken emerged from the woods carrying a walking stick of sorts and placed the stick over the pearl.  
  
A vortex appeared before the group's eyes and Sesshoumaru and Jaken disappeared into it. Kagome pulled Inuyasha along towards it.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! We have to go after them!" They jumped into the vortex as well. It sealed up before any of the other three could react.  
  
After riding on some skeleton birds, Kagome and Inuyasha saw a giant dog skeleton. "This is the grave of my father." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"What does Sesshoumaru want with his fang?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha grabbed hold of her and jumped inside his father's skeleton where they saw Sesshoumaru trying to pull a sword out of the proverbial stone in vane.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask him." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru whirled around to face the two new arrivals. He wasn't surprised. In fact he would have been severely disappointed if they had not followed him in.  
  
"Do not disturb the great Lord Sesshoumaru you human tainted weaklings!" Jaken screamed. Sesshoumaru walked away from the unmovable sword and kicked Jaken.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't even know about this sword do you?" Inuyasha shook his head no. "For some reason father left it as an inheritance for you while giving me the Tensaiga." Sesshoumaru pointed to the sword in his scabbard. "My sword can save 1000 lives in a single stroke while Tetsusaiga can kill 1000. My lands would be much easier to protect with this sword. But for some reason, I can not pull it out of the stone. Explain."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, your father left it for Inuyasha for a reason. You do not need a special sword to fight. You are without equal on your own abilities." Kagome tried to answer.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "Are you saying I'm weak?" He demanded.  
  
"No! I'm saying you are only half demon, that perhaps your father wanted to give you this sword because you would be in danger because of your inheritance and would need the extra help." Kagome tried to answer reasonably.  
  
"You think I'm weak! I am not weak! I don't need that rusted hunk of junk!" Inuyasha shouted stubbornly.  
  
"In that case, why do you not remove it and give it to me then?" Sesshoumaru asked amused at the fight he witnessed.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha stalked towards the sword and began to tug. Unlike Sesshoumaru, he was not shocked by the barrier but he was unable to pull it free. "It won't move!"  
  
"Inuyasha! You can't give him the sword because you are too stubborn to admit when you need help. And you Sesshoumaru, you should be ashamed of yourself! You can't demand him to give you the sword. Your father had a reason for giving you your sword and him this sword. Now both of you move!" Kagome pushed the brothers out of her way and stood before the sword.  
  
She took a deep breath and then turned to the short-tempered brothers. "If I can remove this sword, whomever I give it to is the rightful owner, no trading, no arguments, deal?" The two brothers nodded their heads. It wasn't like she would be able to remove it anyway. She was just a mortal girl.  
  
Kagome grasped the handle of the Tetsusaiga and pulled it out of the stone with ease. She walked towards Inuyasha and placed the hilt within his hands. "You are the master of the Tetsusaiga. Honor your father's wish."  
  
Sesshoumaru was angry and his eyes were burning crimson. "Sesshoumaru, you promised! If you are a man of honor then you will calm down this instant!" Kagome declared.  
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes focused on her. She was right, he was an honorable demon; he could always get the Tetsusaiga at a later time. Perhaps after Inuyasha discovers his inability to wield it.  
  
"Fine. Let us leave this place of death."  
  
Moments later, the four arrived back upon the normal plane of existence and were faced with three anxious faces.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Kouga demanded looking between the guilty disappearing party members.  
  
"Where did you get that sword?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We went on a little trip to their father's grave and this is Inuyasha's inheritance. It is called the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru was kind enough to help us retrieve it. Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spoke.  
  
Sesshoumaru mumbled something that no one could quite understand.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked in agitation.  
  
"I said Yes!" Sesshoumaru shot her a venomous look then kicked Jaken out of the clearing telling him to go back to the palace.  
  
#################  
  
A few hours had passed and the group was heading North of the village on the search for more shards and for clues upon the whereabouts of Naraku. Inuyasha kept swinging around his sword in an attempt to unleash some of it's special powers. Sesshoumaru was livid with his brother's foolishness.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do you want me to show you how to use the fang?" Sesshoumaru finally asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Keh, I can figure it out. It is MINE afterall." Inuyasha stubbornly declared.  
  
Kagome halted the group. "Sesshoumaru, show him how to use it. But no funny business! Inuyasha, learn from your brother."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a hurt look in his eyes. Was Kagome betraying him? Did she not trust in his abilities to figure out his own sword?  
  
Sesshoumaru walked with a triumphant gait and took the sword from Inuyasha's grasp. He concentrated on the winds and then shouted 'Kaze no Kizu!' A giant land scar marked the nearby mountain. He looked back at his brother with arrogance.  
  
"You must smell the wind. When the two winds clash that is when you release the attack." He handed the sword back to his half brother. His hands itching to regain the lost power.  
  
The group decided to take a break. Or rather, Kagome decided the group needed a break. "You boys practice that move. I want Inuyasha to have a good grasp on how to use his fang."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her in disbelief. 'Why am I allowing her to boss me around? I'm am Sesshoumaru, I answer to no one. She doesn't even have that subduing necklace on me, why am I listening to her? Could it be that I actually respect her this much that I do not wish to appear dishonorable? She's a mere woman and a human at that.' Frustrated, Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed hold of his brother and led him off to practice with their father's fang.  
  
She lay down on the ground and stared at the clouds that drifted by in the late afternoon sky. Kouga sat beside her and watched the clouds as well.  
  
"I may need to leave the quest, Kagome." He told her softly.  
  
She redirected her gaze towards him. "What? Why?"  
  
"I must claim a mate within the next few days. I had originally planned to quit my role as leader if the elders pressed the issue, but I now realize that I am the only one capable of proving a worthy leader. I do not want to mate with Ayame, but I must sacrifice my own happiness for the sake of the tribe." Kouga kept his gaze averted from her and inwardly his heart raced hoping that she would present him with a solution.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do? You don't love her! You shouldn't be forced to mate with her. Can't your elders understand that?" Kagome demanded grabbing hold of his shoulders and forcing him to look at her.  
  
Kouga gave her a sad smile. "There is only one option. Some one would have to agree to be my mate. All they would have to do is agree, we wouldn't actually have to be mated. It would buy me more time." Kouga hoped with all his heart that this human girl would agree to do this.  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for minute then gave him a determined look. "Then claim me. I'll agree to be your mate. Then you can meet the girl of your dreams and mate her. No problems! You don't have to mate with someone you can't stand and you can help us on the quest." She flashed him a winning smile.  
  
Kouga gazed longingly at her pearly teeth. He focused on her canine teeth and was visibly reminded of her humanity. "We will have to tell the elders that you have agreed to be my mate in three days. We must be convincing."  
  
"That's fine. We act all lovey dovey around your tribe. No problem." She reached her hands towards his face and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Then she smiled at him. "No problem at all."  
  
Kouga stared at the spot on the ground and smiled to himself. 'She agreed! This was way too easy.'  
  
"Sango!" Kagome called out as she went to find her friend. She found her talking to Miroku as they dropped off an armload of firewood each. "Let's go hit the hot springs!"  
  
Sango smiled at her best friend and flashed the monk an apologetic look. "Okay Kagome-chan!"  
  
###################  
  
Sesshoumaru returned to the camp with his bloody brother in tow. Only the wolf demon and human monk were there to greet them.  
  
"Where are the women?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"They went to the hot springs. What happened to Inuyasha?" Kouga asked noticing the battered body of the hanyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced back upon his brother. "He is a slow learner. You let the women go to the springs by themselves? Are you absolute fools?"  
  
"They wished to have some privacy Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku answered as he made room for the battered Inuyasha to sit beside him.  
  
However, Inuyasha didn't sit. He more collapsed beside the monk completely exhausted from his brother's methods of training.  
  
"I will hunt us some food." Sesshoumaru told the group and then disappeared into the forest heading in the direction of the hot spring.  
  
#################  
  
"Kagome-chan, I can not believe you agreed to be his mate!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"It's not like I'm really his mate. We're just going to pretend that I'm his intended so that we can buy him some more time. Besides, between him, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha we'll be done collecting the shards in no time!" Kagome told her as she rung out her wet hair.  
  
"As long as you know what you are doing. Demons take this mating stuff very seriously and especially canine demons. You must be very careful." Sango climbed out of the water and dried herself. She then got dressed and looked at Kagome once more.  
  
"You go ahead, I want to relax a bit more." Kagome dismissed her.  
  
Sesshoumaru adjusted his position in a nearby tree. He had been listening to the exchange between the two women. 'Why would she agree to pose as Kouga's mate? What is it about this girl that intrigues me so much. I'm even tolerating my brother at her mere request. If I kill her, then I will not suffer from this ailment.'  
  
He had already killed a boar and had some blood upon his hands. Perhaps he could wash in the hot springs and rid himself of his human distraction at the same time. He strips down to only his pants and enters the water. Kagome is leaning against a rock with her eyes closed. She won't even sense his demon-aura because she has categorized him as 'friend' and not 'foe.'  
  
He walked closer towards her, his thoughts of killing her rapidly fleeing his mind as he took in her form. She was absolutely stunning. Then she opened her eyes and stared at him.  
  
Kagome shook her head but her eyes could not leave the chiseled perfection of the god before her.  
  
Sesshoumaru held up his hands innocently. "I got a little dirty during my hunt. You do not mind sharing the hot spring do you?" He noticed the direction of her gaze. He knew that she was enjoying the view. She didn't need to know that he too was enjoying the view of her. Perhaps if she remained distracted she would forget to slip deeper into the water.  
  
Kagome blushed like a tomato and slid deeper within the waters. "Of course not Sesshoumaru-sama, it's not like you are a pervert only coming into the water to stare at me." She laughed nervously as her heart raced and she moved to the other side of the rock to escape his view.  
  
Sesshoumaru rinsed his hands and felt something hard hit his head. He reached up his hands to rub the sore spot. "Human, what did you throw at me?" He asked angrily.  
  
Kagome peeked her head around the bolder. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, I threw you my shampoo. It's for your hair. It cleans it very well. I thought you would like to use it."  
  
Sesshoumaru examined this shampoo that was floating near him. "How am I to use this?" He demanded shaking the container and listening for any reaction.  
  
Kagome sighed. "You open the top and squeeze some of the liquid out and them clean your hair with it."  
  
Sesshoumaru moved closer to the boulders with a wicked, unnatural grin. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Kagome. Could you do it for me? Then perhaps next time I can do it myself." He handed her the shampoo bottle.  
  
Kagome swallowed thickly. "Um, you want me to wash your hair?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Okay. Um, turn around. I need you to dunk your head under to get your locks wet first."  
  
Sesshoumaru submerged himself under the water and allowed his hair to become wet. Then he broke the surface but remained sitting upon his knees to give Kagome easier access to his scalp. She squeezed some of the shampoo into her palms and began to massage the liquid onto his scalp.  
  
His hair was so silky. Kagome was instantly jealous. "No fair. Your hair is better than mine," she muttered under her breath. She was surprised when the demon lord chuckled softly at the compliment. "Oops, I didn't mean for you to hear that."  
  
After she was satisfied that every inch of his long, thick mane was completely saturated in her herbal essence she asked him to dunk under the water once more. He rinsed the remainder of the shampoo and turned around to smile at her.  
  
"If you ever need help washing your hair, do not hesitate to ask this Sesshoumaru." Then Sesshoumaru used his demon speed and was on shore dressing before Kagome could even register that the great demon lord, Sesshoumaru had just given flirted with her!  
  
Sesshoumaru went back behind the trees to pick up his boar and then headed back to camp. On the walk he kept asking himself 'What did I do back there? Why didn't I kill her?'  
  
By the time Sesshoumaru returned to the camp, the fire was started and the two humans were sitting beside it watching the two demons argue back and forth. Sesshoumaru dropped the boar down beside the fire and the two humans began the process of roasting it.  
  
"Damn it! She's not your woman!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Can you even say a sentence without cursing dog-face? And technically she IS my woman. She agreed to be my mate." Kouga answered derisively.  
  
"She obviously didn't mean it. Besides, she told all her friends in the future that I was her boyfriend." Inuyasha answered smugly.  
  
"No, she was obviously just trying to keep that human boy from bothering her. Besides what do you care? It's not your business." Kouga answered annoyed.  
  
"Of course it's my business! She's our shard detector and we can't have her distracted!"  
  
"Look Dog-turd, Kagome is my woman and I won't have you upset her!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"You wimpy wolf! I'll beat you into the next era!"  
  
Both demons paused in their argument as they smelled the scent that signified Kagome's hair. The both turned to face the object of their fight with innocent smiles that melted off their faces at whom greeted them.  
  
"Why the hell do you smell like Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded of his brother.  
  
"That is not of your concern. However, if you two do not cease this pointless banter right now, I will be forced to silence you both permanently." Sesshoumaru threatened.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga tossed each other a final glare and settled down on opposite sides of the fire. About two minutes later, Kagome reached the fire and sat beside Kouga. She found it strangely quiet. She gazed across the roasting boar and noticed the blood caking the side of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Oh no! Inuyasha! Are you okay?" She rushed to his side to inspect his wounds.  
  
He flashed Kouga a smirk. "Keh, I'm fine. Just got a little messy training with Sesshoumaru earlier." Inuyasha replied trying not to wince as she prods his still tender flesh.  
  
Kagome didn't believe his declarations and rushed to her backpack to retrieve her first aid kit. She made him sit still as she cleaned and treated his wounds.  
  
"You realize I'm not human. These will treat on their own." Inuyasha told her confused by her actions.  
  
"It doesn't matter if they will heal faster, they still should be treated." Kagome scolded him.  
  
Inuyasha was confused because he had not sensed such concern over his well- being from anyone other than his mother. 'This must be what friendship is about. This is what love is like.' Inuyasha could feel his heart becoming attached to this strange woman from the future. Suddenly, he couldn't imagine not having her in his life.  
  
He began to wonder what would happen after the jewel was complete. Would she leave them forever to return to her time? Would she visit them? If she so easily agreed to be Kouga's mate, maybe she could be convinced to stay in this time with him. Kouga wouldn't win her without a fight at least.  
  
"There you go. I'd hate for you to get an infection." Kagome told him as she finished up tending his wounds. She returned to her previous position beside Kouga. She smiled at Inuyasha across the fire. He seemed to be intently staring at her. Then she noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring at her as well. Suddenly she shivered under the intensity.  
  
Kouga noticed the shiver and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to provide her some comfort. It wasn't cold, but she did seem to visibly relax. Kagome melted into Kouga's embrace and stared at the boar roasting on the fire.  
  
Miroku began a pleasant conversation about all the wondrous things in Kagome's time. Sango and Kouga appeared to be the only two participating in the conversation. Kagome had drifted off to sleep and the two brothers were both lost in their own thoughts about a certain sleeping beauty. 


	11. Kouga's Tribe

**Chapter 11: Kouga's Tribe  
**  
The jewel shard hunters awoke early the next morning to begin their trek back to Kouga's tribe. Inuyasha seemed annoyed and Sesshoumaru was as distant as always.  
  
"Why are we wasting time going to that wolf's dirty cave?" Inuyasha complained for at least the fiftieth time that morning.  
  
Miroku hit his hanyou friend upside the head with his staff. "You should not complain when Kagome-sama feels the need to aid a friend. If she did not feel such needs you would still be stuck to that cursed tree."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the monk with his golden eyes ablaze with silent threats. "Do not use your staff on me again." He warned quietly.  
  
Miroku flashed his companion a carefree smile. "Okay, next time I'll make sure Kagome-sama can hear you and then she can utilize that wonderful necklace of yours."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha answered as he crossed his arms to sulk moving to the rear of the group.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced back towards his brother briefly. He too was annoyed with the detour of the wolf den. He offered to aid in the destruction of Naraku, but a social visit to a pack of smelly wolves was not high on his agenda.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru broke the silence while addressing the young woman walking beside him on his left.  
  
She looked up at him with her eyes piercing his own. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I have matters that need to be attended to in my lands. I shall return in a few days time. A casual visit to the wolf den is simply not something I can afford the time to do." Sesshoumaru told her in his steely voice that could either strike terror into one's heart or send shivers down the spine.  
  
Kagome nodded at him. "I understand. We shall miss you and I hope for your safe return."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking and Kagome halted as well. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, his warm breath making her aware of their proximity. "I shall return soon. After all, I do owe you for the hot spring and I really should return the favor to you." Like the dog that he was, quick as lightning he whipped out his tongue and licked her ear before vanishing faster than she could react.  
  
Kagome just stood motionless for a moment processing the chill on her ear that he created in his burst of speed it's winds created by it contacted the moisture. Kouga growled softly because although he was leading the group he had noticed Kagome's pause. He saw it all.  
  
Kouga quickly walked towards the bewildered Kagome. "We need to hurry. Sango, Miroku can you ride Kirara?"  
  
The two humans nodded and Kirara transformed.  
  
"How am I to keep up? I may be fast, but compared to a youkai, I am slow." Kagome frowned.  
  
Before Kouga could reply, Inuyasha perked up in the back. "Kagome, you can ride my back."  
  
"Okay." Kagome smiled at him and walked towards him and climbed upon his back. She didn't catch the look on Kouga's face as for the first time he was too slow.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Alright, wrap your arms tight around my neck." He tucked his arms under her thighs and looked at Kouga triumphantly.  
  
Kouga turned away and faced the front once more. "Follow me."  
  
##################  
  
Once back in his lands, Sesshoumaru began to patrol his borders looking for anything amiss. He stopped near a forest grove that seemed to be eerily quiet. Suddenly a sultry giggle could be heard.  
  
"My my, Sesshoumaru, your hair is still so beautiful." The voice replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru fought the urge to rip the throat from the annoyance. "What do you want Yura?" He demanded facing the villainess that left the darkness of the forest walking towards him.  
  
"You know what I want, Sesshoumaru-sama." She replied winking at him suggestively. She flipped her short black hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm not interested in anything from you. Now leave my lands before I must kill you." He answered coldly with his golden orbs not hinting at any emotion whatsoever.  
  
Yura looked at him closely and approached him with an accusatory look. "You have been cheating on me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "What are you babbling about woman? You are nothing to me, how could I cheat?"  
  
Yura's lip quivered. "But you have the most beautiful hair; it's only natural that you are supposed to be mine!" She pouted as she stomped her foot.  
  
"Yura, I am not interested. I never have been nor will I ever be. Now leave." Sesshoumaru told her in the coldest, most venomous tone he could manage.  
  
Yura simply pointed towards his chest. "So who have you gotten to replace me? Who does this black hair belong too?" She walked towards him and picked it off his clothes. He simply stared at her, curious as to her bantering and deciding to kill her later.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the offending hair and noticed it to be that of Kagome. He smirked inwardly. He hadn't realized how close they had to have been for one of her hairs to end up on his person. He plucked the hair from Yura's hands. "That is none of your concern."  
  
Yura glared at him hatefully. "That was a human hair! I shall find that weakling and rid this world of her filth!" She turned to leave and track the owner of the hair but a sudden piercing in her shoulder and the subsequent melting that ensued put an end to that objective.  
  
She turned to face her death. "But why?"  
  
"It is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru told her while watching the poison from his claws melt the hair obsessed youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru emitted a silent sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. One would think that by now others would know not to annoy him.  
  
He turned away from the mess that was once Yura and continued strolling his lands while absently wrapping the raven strand around his finger.  
  
###################  
  
"This is where you live?" Inuyasha asked Kouga as they reached the waterfalls.  
  
"Yes." Kouga answered. "Impressed?"  
  
Inuyasha allowed Kagome to slide off his back. "Actually, I am." Inuyasha answered honestly.  
  
Kouga smiled briefly. "Well thank you. And welcome." Kouga led the group towards the falls as several wolf demons arrived to greet them.  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"You have returned! Did you find a mate?"  
  
"Where is she? I do not see another wolf-youkai with you?"  
  
Kouga looked at them while trying to process the barrage of questions. "You have met her before. Kagome has agreed to be my mate."  
  
"But sir, she's a demon slayer." One of the wolf men told him with hatred dripping off in waves from his voice.  
  
"No she's the friend of the demon slayer. Actually, she's a miko." Kouga answered proudly.  
  
"Are you insane? You realize that mikos and youkai are mortal enemies!"  
  
"But she's human." Ginta muttered. He had a feeling that this woman would lead to the undoing of his friend and leader.  
  
Kouga ignored the other wolf demons and directed a glare towards Ginta. "Yes, Ginta, she is human."  
  
"Your pups would be hanyous." Another wolf replied spitting out the word hanyou as if it were poison.  
  
Inuyasha bristled with anger and Kouga put a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing dishonorable about that." Kouga answered. Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief for a moment. Okay, maybe he didn't hate the wolf-demon completely.  
  
"I must see the elder and introduce him to my future-mate." Kouga told the assembly as he led his travel companions towards the caves where Ayame's grandfather was.  
  
Murmurs could be heard through out the tribe about the disgrace of a human serving as the alpha female.  
  
Ayame and her grandfather were having a discussion about her joining with Kouga when he and his friends entered and interrupted.  
  
"If you don't mind; I have chosen my mate. And it is not you, Ayame." Kouga answered coldly astonishing his friends with his tone.  
  
The elder wolf looked at the young leader skeptically. "All I sense in your presence are three humans and a hanyou. Hardly anyone worth acknowledging. Where is this mate of yours?"  
  
Kouga wrapped an arm tightly around Kagome's slender waist. "Kagome has agreed to be my mate."  
  
"But Kouga! You can't mate her! She's human! You would dishonor this tribe with hanyous?" Ayame screamed at him mortified at losing to a mere human.  
  
"I am no mere human. I am a miko. And I happen to know at least one hanyou that is more honorable than you could ever hope to be." Kagome told her with fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
Sango had to stifle a laugh at the look upon the female youkai's face upon hearing Kagome's retort.  
  
"Kouga, you realize how dangerous a miko is." The elder wolf kept his attention upon Kouga. "Choosing a human as a mate is foolish. But to choose a miko is suicide. No one will follow you."  
  
"If they do not wish to follow me, so be it. They may challenge me." Kouga answered and he gripped Kagome a little tighter around the waist subconsciously as he tried to remain composed.  
  
Kagome had to bite her bottom lip to prevent an undignified whimper from the painful pressure. Kouga suddenly sensed her unease and loosened his death grip.  
  
"Very well. I am sure you shall be challenged before the day is over." The elder wolf told him.  
  
"My friends and I shall be waiting near the falls." Kouga then led the group outside of the caves and back towards the falls.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga." Kagome told him while he still had his arm around her waist.  
  
Kouga looked at her curious. "What for?"  
  
"I'm sorry for causing you so much grief. If Sango and I had never come through your lands then you would not be involved and would not have these problems." Kagome told him solemnly while watching her feet as they walked.  
  
Kouga stopped walking and grabbed both of her shoulders and forced her to look into his icy eyes. "Do not apologize. If I had not met you or your friends my life would be miserable right now. At least now, I have some hope." He smiled at her in a teasing way, "you wouldn't condemn me to be with Ayame now would you?"  
  
"I guess not!" Kagome replied cheerfully.  
  
They all sat near the water falls and were relaxing from their journeys as a boar roasted on a nearby fire. Hakkaku had caught it and presented the group with it as he joined them.  
  
"Kouga? I just wanted to thank you for what you said." Inuyasha told Kouga quietly as he leaned past Kagome to talk to him.  
  
Kouga smiled at him. "Inuyasha, as much as we can't stand each other. You truly are honorable. There is nothing to thank for I merely spoke the truth."  
  
Ginta came to the group and sat beside Hakkaku. He glanced at the demon slayer a little warily then to the monk beside her.  
  
"I see that you have found the monk that you searched for." He told Sango.  
  
Sango nodded. "That we did."  
  
"Kouga, several of the tribe members have decided to fight against you." Ginta informed.  
  
"I see. It is not unexpected." Kouga answered calmly.  
  
"Perhaps it is not. But, they are in search of shards to a jewel that is said to increase one's power ten-fold. A large group left a while ago and vowed to return after obtaining a few." Ginta continued.  
  
"I see."  
  
"That sounds like the Shikon no Tama." Miroku answered after rubbing his head. Sango had whacked him upside the head after his hands traveled too far south.  
  
"We can't allow them to use pieces of the shard! They'll taint them or something." Inuyasha told the group.  
  
Kouga looked slightly indecisive. "I suppose you are right. I am not supposed to interfere when I am being challenged. It is dishonorable to try and prevent the challenge."  
  
"You're not preventing it, they'll just have to fight you on their own." Inuyasha told him stubbornly.  
  
Kouga still looked unsure.  
  
"He's right, Kouga-kun. We can not allow the shards to fall into their hands. They are filled with hate right now. They will taint the shards. Only evil can come of this." Kagome answered quietly.  
  
"Do you know where they went?" Sango asked Ginta.  
  
Ginta shook his head. But Hakkaku looked up from his meal of boar meat.  
  
"I head a rumor of a powerful being found at a castle to the north of here. Perhaps that is where."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Then that is where we'll go. Let's go." He bent down before Kagome and she climbed upon his back.  
  
Kouga looked at him. "Don't you think, that I should be the one to carry her?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him with all the seriousness he could muster and suppressing the childish whoop that he wanted to shout. "You are the wolf tribe leader, you should not be subjected to serving as a mule."  
  
"But you are touching my mate." Kouga ground out through clenched teeth, temporarily forgetting the urgent matter at hand.  
  
"Kouga." Kagome interrupted him. He looked up and sighed.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." The group, including Hakkaku and Ginta took to the north in the direction of the rumored castle.  
  
###################  
  
"That was too easy." Kagura grumbled as she closed up her fans. She looked at her handiwork. At least fifty wolf-youkai lay across the ground. She wondered why Naraku wanted her to kill all these wolves. It wasn't like they served as a threat to him.  
  
She noticed a change in the winds coming from the south. She smiled wickedly. 'Looks like I'm about to have some guests.' 


	12. Too Much Gore

**Chapter 12: Too Much Gore**  
  
The stench of death was overwhelming to the group. Even the humans were nauseated by the smell. However, the carnage that lay before them was more brutal to the eye than to the nose.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived moments after Kouga. The field of battle, or slaughter-ground more appropriately, was littered with limbs and other dismemberments of the wolf youkai. The dirt was soaked in blood and gore was scattered everywhere.  
  
Kagome slowly slid off of Inuyasha and rushed towards Kouga who had fallen to his knees looking in utter despair at the nightmare that surrounded him. His eyes had turned red and he didn't seem to notice that Kagome was hugging him gently from behind.  
  
"It's not your fault, Kouga-kun. You must stand up. The one responsible is still here. Kouga, can you hear me?" Kagome pleaded in his sensitive ears. He should have been able to hear her soft voice, however he gave no indication that he noticed her presence at all.  
  
Kagome looked up over at Inuyasha. He looked back and walked towards the couple and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her off the unresponsive wolf-prince. He sniffed the air and uttered a low growl in the direction of the castle's front porch.  
  
The front doors opened to reveal a beautiful wind-demoness. She looked around the carnage and smiled and then revealed two fans in her hands and quickly slashed them through the air towards a large mass of corpses. The dead bodies were reanimated and began to advance upon the trio.  
  
"Kouga..Kouga...why have you betrayed us? Why have you abandoned the ways of your people?" The mass of bodies began to ask in raspy voices. Many no longer had all their appendages attached to their bodies. The mess that approached Kouga could hardly be recognized as anything tangible.  
  
Kouga seemed to snap out of his daze. He stood and looked towards the floating bodies. He still had not seen the wind-demoness nor had he noticed the presence of his new friends. He began to walk towards the remains of his tribe members.  
  
He raised his hand, palms outward to them. "I have never abandoned our ways." He answered the lifeless bodies.  
  
"You have. You have betrayed who you are. Now we have come to invoke the right of challenge." One of the youkai bodies informed him as it raised a bloody arm towards the prince with the intent to attack.  
  
Kagura sat back to watch her dance of death attack carry out. It was always amusing to watch the corpses of fallen friends fight one another. The living victim hardly ever realized that their friends were long since expired.  
  
Sango and Miroku had arrived upon the scene soon after the trio and witnessed the dialog between Kouga and his lost kinsmen. They stayed upon Kirara and circled the area hidden in shadows. They noticed the wind demoness upon the front of the castle and decided she was the real target.  
  
They landed near the castle walls intending to take the wind-youkai by surprise. It really was unfortunate that she was able to detect any change within the winds. She knew of their presence long before they had intended her to find out. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent another army of dead wolf youkai towards the humans before returning to her detached visual of the onslaught.  
  
Inuyasha moved Kagome to stand behind him. "Stay with me. I'll protect you." He reassured her as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga to cause damage to the wolf problem.  
  
"But, what about Kouga?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha spared her a brief glance. "He is beyond our aid right now."  
  
Kouga was slashing at his brothers. His eyes were red with rage. Blood tears flowed freely from his icy orbs. He was murdering his brothers. He was destroying his kin. He was forced to murder those he was supposed to protect and lead. He was their death all because he was selfish and wanted a human mate.  
  
He was confused as well. How were his brothers able to survive these attacks of his? Some were fighting with severed limbs, but the pain seemed not to phase them in the slightest. The condition that most caught his attention and finally made him realize that these were not his brothers was when a particular corpse came at him minus a head.  
  
Kouga quickly surveyed his surroundings from a different point-of-view. No longer was he the challenged wolf prince, but now he was the detached analytical tactician. He focused beyond the carnage to see his companions fighting a losing battle with his dead kinsmen. He finally saw the demoness responsible for this disaster.  
  
"You!" Kouga shouted at the surprised demoness. She mockingly pointed a finger back at herself and mouthed 'me'? Kouga shook with rage renewed. "You have murdered my brothers. You must die!" He rushed towards her, past the mess of his brothers while taking hits all over his body.  
  
He paid no attention to the blood that began to pour from his various wounds. The wind-youkai smiled at him and before he could come within ten feet of her flicked her wrists once again. The attack from her fans pinned Kouga to the ground and wounds appeared all around his body.  
  
The dance of the dead that reanimated the corpses suddenly halted as Kagura focused her energy upon the eager-to-die wolf before her. A wicked smile lit up her face but before she could release her deadly attack someone interfered.  
  
Kagome stood beside Inuyasha and released her arrow. Her aim was true and she struck the wind-demoness through her fan and one of her hands. The youkai turned crimson eyes towards her, but before she could seek revenge Inuyasha released his Kaze no Kizu.  
  
It didn't seem to work. The demoness held her bleeding hand to her chest and laughed. "Do you think you could defeat Kagura, demoness of the wind, with an attack based upon my very element?"  
  
"Inuyasha use that other attack Sesshoumaru taught you." Kagome suggested as the female youkai seemed to have focused her attention upon the two of them. "The one where you use their own energy against them."  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's bone boomerang hit the preoccupied Kagura.  
  
The demoness hissed at the intrusion. Miroku threw some spells upon her and she hissed some more. Kouga broke out of his trance and rammed her hard with his fist before fleeing away from any retaliation. Kagome strung another arrow but glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
"I know you can do it, just focus. We'll buy you a little more time." Kagome encouraged as she took aim.  
  
Inuyasha focused on the energies that surrounded Kagura. He smiled. He found his target and prepared to unleash Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack.  
  
Kagura sensed the dual dangers coming from the hanyou and priestess. Another enchanted arrow could spell her doom but the unknown attack from the sword scared her more. She decided that it would be more wise to escape to fight another day.  
  
She pulled a feather from her hair and transformed it. She hopped onto it quickly and escaped from the carnage before her guests could register her departure. Inuyasha lost his focus slightly and tried to release the attack instead.  
  
It barely missed the wind-demoness however, it severed her dress on the back enough to reveal a spider tattoo.  
  
"What could that mean?" He asked Kagome. She shrugged her shoulders before running over to Kouga who had collapsed onto the blood soaked ground.  
  
"Kouga! Kouga! Can you hear me?" Kagome asked softly as she gathered the wolf-youkai in her arms and gently rocked him back and forth.  
  
Kouga didn't seem to hear her. He was lost in his own grief. Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around the distraught fighter. He seemed to realize someone was holding him. He buried his head into her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to mutter quietly.  
  
"All gone. All is lost. I have failed. I have failed them all. All my fault. All my fault." He whispered.  
  
Kagome felt his grief deeply. It made her heart break. She was sympathetic by nature but this feeling was too strong for her to handle. She kissed him gently on the crown of his head and looked over the Inuyasha. He looked at her sadly. The scenery also upset him.  
  
He slowly walked over to the blood drenched pair and hugged Kagome to his chest while she continued to try and comfort Kouga. "We have to leave this place. We can not stay here." Inuyasha told her sadly.  
  
"What do we do about them all?" Kagome asked not bothering to look up.  
  
"Normally, I would say that we should bury them. But there are so many and they are so mutilated. I think that perhaps we should burn them." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked up to the group. "I believe that would be the best course of action. Kagome, perhaps you and Kouga should go back to the den. We shall take care of the unpleasant details." Miroku offered.  
  
"I want to help." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and squeeze Kagome tightly. "No. I don't want you to see any more of this. Go back now, Kouga needs your strength."  
  
The friends helped place Kouga upon the back of Kirara. Kagome climbed behind him and held his limp body securely.  
  
"It's okay Kagome-chan. We shall return shortly after nightfall." Sango replied waving her little sister off.  
  
After Kirara disappeared with her burden, the three remaining friends looked at one another.  
  
"I hate burial detail." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"I do not believe anyone likes it." Miroku replied.  
  
###################  
  
Kagome was beginning to become frustrated. After they returned to the wolf den Kouga seemed to have regained some of his composure. He slid off the back of Kirara and walked towards the elder to tell him of the disaster. He did not even acknowledge Kagome. The sun recently had set and the others had not returned from the ghastly burial task.  
  
Kagome sat dejectedly at a fire near the mouth of one of the caves with Hakkaku and Ginta. They had recently returned from the meeting between Kouga and the elder. They looked at the young human with sympathy.  
  
"How is he?" Kagome quietly asked.  
  
"I have never seen him this way." Ginta admitted.  
  
"Do you think I can see him?" Kagome inquired hopefully.  
  
Hakkaku sadly shook his head. "I am sorry sister, but he refuses to see anyone, including you. I am afraid that he is not himself."  
  
"But he can't hide himself away from us! We care! We want to help! I want to help." Kagome's speech trailed off towards the conclusion as she began to stare blankly into the flames.  
  
"It is not your fault. It is neither his fault. However, he bears the burden of guilt." Ginta replied.  
  
"I just want to see him." Kagome whispered. The two wolf youkai suddenly became extremely quiet. Another presence was now in attendance. It was a presence that had great power but did not appear to be threatening at the moment.  
  
The powerful youkai stood behind Kagome and leaned over her frame and wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome, I regret that I was not here in your time of need." The steely voice assured her while trying to ignore the stench of death that clung to his precious human.  
  
"He hates me now." Kagome replied. She made no reaction to the rather unexpected embrace of the lord of the western lands.  
  
"It is because of the bond. Do you remember when he shared his blood with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "You said it was rarely done."  
  
"There is a reason for that. Once bonded in such a fashion, those involved are connected in multiple facets. Unfortunately in this case, that includes Kouga's feelings of guilt. They are stronger around you because you are mirroring his strong emotions."  
  
Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru. Her tear-filled eyes sought answers in his wise golden eyes. "What should I do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet. "First, you must cleanse yourself of the smell. Second, you shall come with me to my palace and stay far away from Kouga until he has composed himself. The grief is too strong right now."  
  
"But, I don't understand still why my absence will help him recover. Wouldn't he be more comforted by my presence?" Kagome asked as she allowed Sesshoumaru lead her towards the waterfalls.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head resolutely. "No. His grief is strongest because he feels that if he had agreed to mate with another wolf-youkai then there would have been no challenge to his leadership. If there had been no challenge, then his kinsmen would be alive."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped upon the banks of the waterfall. "But he would be wrong either way. Naraku sent the wind-demoness. He would have simply found another way to attract a battle." Sesshoumaru noticed the weakness of Kagome's legs. They hardly seemed to want to support her.  
  
He suppressed a sigh. He seemed to do that a great deal lately, ever since meeting this girl from the future. He picked up Kagome and slung her over his shoulder and walked through the water, drenching himself in the process. He dumped her into the stream.  
  
She stood up straight after the shock of water awoke her senses. "I'd rather you be wet and clean, than dry and smelly." Sesshoumaru replied as he walked back out of the water to give her some privacy.  
  
He shook himself like a wet dog upon the shore and waited with his back to the girl. "Hurry. I would like to return soon."  
  
"What am I supposed to do after I am clean? My clothes are all wet. Do you wish me to get sick?" Kagome shouted at him as she ran her fingers through the gore in her hair. She didn't dare look at the mess she was creating in the once crystalline waters.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "You do not have to wear anything at all. I won't be offended."  
  
"I bet you won't. You hentai inu-youkai." Kagome muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed a few feet away from himself towards a boulder. "Upon that boulder I have placed a yukata for you to wear. I plan ahead my dear Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards the water. "You sure you don't want me to help you with your hair?" He teased.  
  
Kagome threw at him some recent gore she had cleaned herself of. Sesshoumaru stood in disgust and walked a little further from the vicinity and out of projectile range. "A simple no would have sufficed."  
  
###########################  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara made their way back to the wolf den about an hour after Kagome had left. They were tired and disgusted from the task they recently undertook. Inuyasha saw Ginta and Hakkaku talking quietly near a fire and approached the two.  
  
"Hey, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked them. He noticed that she wasn't nearby. Perhaps she was helping Kouga.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged nervous glances. Hakkaku pointed to Inuyasha. "One who looks like you took her away."  
  
"What do you mean when you say 'took her away'?" Miroku carefully asked for clarification.  
  
"He said that because of the bond she shared with Kouga that his feelings of guilt would only intensify in her presence. Then he said that Kouga blames both himself and her for the devastation of the tribe members." Hakkaku explained.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to his human friends. "Is this true? Did Kouga and Kagome share a blood bond?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, but I was unaware of it having any effect other than a speedy recovery on Kagome-sama's health."  
  
"This is ridiculous. We have not the time for Kouga to wallow in self- pity, nor can we do much without Kagome's second sight. Where's Kouga? I shall speak with him." Sango told the men.  
  
Ginta pointed in the direction of the cave Kouga had holed himself in and Sango marched that way with a look of utmost determination sketched upon her features.  
  
"Did my brother say where he was taking her?" Inuyasha asked the two wolf demons.  
  
"I believe he was taking her to his palace." Ginta replied.  
  
"After Sango talks some sense into that wimpy wolf we'll have to go to Sesshoumaru's palace and continue our mission." Inuyasha told Miroku.  
  
"Of course." Miroku agreed.  
  
Sango walked into the dimly lit cave that housed Kouga. She found him easy enough. He was breaking apart sticks and tossing chunks of wood into his small fire. His face looked long and his eyes were hallow. Sango sat beside him, and he didn't give any indication that he was aware of her. He was completely aware, but he did not care.  
  
"You are a fool." Sango told him bluntly.  
  
Kouga set down the wood he was tearing apart and glared at her. "You think I don't know that?"  
  
"Kagome's gone." Sango told him.  
  
"It's probably for the best." Kouga answered returning his gaze to his fire.  
  
"Sesshoumaru took her to his palace." The wolf youkai stiffened but tried to look unaffected by the news. "It's not your fault you know." Sango continued.  
  
Kouga was listening, but he felt no need to respond.  
  
"Kagura works for Naraku. Naraku is the one to blame for our misery. Perhaps you have forgotten but I too have lost my entire village to the monster. Do not lay the fault upon your shoulders for it is not yours to bear. And do not for an instant blame Kagome." Sango told him sharply.  
  
Kouga finally looked at her. "I don't blame Kagome." He told her softly. "It's just that maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn. If I had just accepted the proposed engagement with Ayame then I would not have been challenged. And then my kinsmen would not have been needlessly slain."  
  
"Once again, you are being foolish. Naraku would have simply found another way to kill your men. Maybe after we destroy Naraku and the jewel is whole Kagome will wish for all those lost because of Naraku to be restored." Sango told him hopefully.  
  
Kouga stood up. "Maybe. The first thing is first; we must destroy Naraku. I believe that Kagome's plan for the jewel is to give it to Inuyasha. However, I do not want her to be alone with Sesshoumaru." Kouga began walking outside and Sango had to smile at the return of his attitude. It was a definite good sign.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kouga's return and wanted to smirk at Sango's victory. Kouga looked him directly in the eyes. Icy blue locked with gold.  
  
"Let's go get my woman and destroy that scum Naraku and his henchmen." Kouga told the group with a determination they had never heard before from the wolf-prince. 


	13. Kouga's Race

**Chapter 13: Kouga's Race**  
  
"You could have brought a more suitable kimono." Kagome complained from the arms of Sesshoumaru. The clothes he provided her with made it nearly impossible to walk around. Sesshoumaru smiled secretly since she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Are you always so ungrateful?" Sesshoumaru decided to counter as he tightened his grip on his human charge and began to make an assent towards the sky. "Besides, it will be difficult for you to walk while we are in the air."  
  
Kagome automatically tightened her arms around the inu-youkai's neck in response. It was the response Sesshoumaru had planned upon for he knew of her irrational fear of heights.  
  
"I suppose it's fine for now." Kagome agreed. A few minutes of silence passed between the two. It was not an uncomfortable silence. If anything, it was more comfortable for Sesshoumaru to enjoy silence rather than useless banter.  
  
Kagome had begun to relax and the first signs of sleep were claiming her as the moon rose in the night sky. Suddenly she jerked rather harshly out of her early stages of slumber. "Jewel shards, I sense quite a few in that direction." Sesshoumaru began his descent in the direction of her pointing fingers.  
  
"Where exactly?" Sesshoumaru asked as his feet touched the ground and he peered into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Directly in front of us and they are coming at us!" Kagome told him suddenly nervous because of the immense amount of youkai strength she was feeling.  
  
Sesshoumaru's emotionless mask was in place as he set Kagome on her feet and stood in front of her. He handed her the bow and quiver he was transporting for her. He looked her in the eyes to explain whom they were about to face. "Our foes are not so formidable against myself, but they are quite respectable. The Thunder Brothers work well as a team are you able to use your bow in that kimono?"  
  
Kagome tried to test her bow by pulling back the string. The confines of her sleeves were too tight and she shook her head helplessly at her much stronger friend. Sesshoumaru seemed to be examining her sleeves and was running his fingers along her upper arms. Abruptly he extended his claws and sliced off the sleeves at the top hem.  
  
Kagome watched the beautiful sleeves fall to the ground but then focused and tried her bow once more. She gave Sesshoumaru a satisfied nod and he once again directed his attention to the approaching threat.  
  
"Hiten! Look at their hair! I must have it for my hair tonic." The ugly, bald Manten told his attractive older brother with the long and luxurious hair.  
  
"Very well. If that is what you desire my brother, then you shall have it." Hiten agreed with a wicken grin, however the grin faded from his face once he realized whom he was up against. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru merely stared at him for a moment before deciding to grace the insolent fool with an answer. "I see it as no concern of yours."  
  
"This is our territory." Hiten told him sternly.  
  
"Then I suggest you hand over your jewel fragments and then my companion and I will allow you to live." Kagome answered.  
  
Hiten glared at the young woman standing fearlessly behind Sesshoumaru. "Tell you what Sesshoumaru, you let us have the girl and we'll allow you hassle free passage."  
  
"It's Lord Sesshoumaru to you." Kagome interrupted. Hiten bristled at her retort.  
  
"You will do as she requested or I will be forced to kill you. It is almost regrettable for your father was a great warrior and my father spoke well of him." Sesshoumaru answered in his cold, intimidating voice.  
  
Hiten seemed to back down a bit after the reference to his father and plucked the jewel shards from his possession and prepared to hand them over. However, Manten took them from his grasp and inserted them into his forehead. "I will have her hair!" He declared.  
  
Sesshoumaru nonchalantly released his energy whip and sliced the bald brother into two equal halves.  
  
"The shards will heal him." Kagome whispered as she aimed her arrow to release and purify the youkai scum. Hiten had leapt over towards his brother and removed the shards thinking he was dead and inserted them into himself.  
  
"I shall avenge your fall, brother." Hiten declared as he gripped his lightening staff tight. Little did he understand that by removing the shards that in actuality he was the one to kill his brother. Kagome released her arrow and the remains of Manten disintegrated.  
  
Sesshoumaru removed his sword from his belt and released a single attack upon Hiten that annhilated him. His shards fell the dirt and Kagome rushed over to purify them. Afterwards she stared back at her companion.  
  
"When did you get that sword?" Kagome inquired.  
  
Sesshoumaru sheathed his blade and walked towards Kagome to pick her up to continue their trek to his palace. "While I was gone I met another of Naraku's henchmen. I destroyed him of course, but I used one of his fangs to create this sword. It is called Toukijin."  
  
"Is it as strong as Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I would say it is stronger, but it can only be welded by a true youkai. You might as well sleep again, we will not arrive for another hour." Sesshoumaru told her to encourage her to fall asleep in his arms once more. He had a feeling that once Kouga and Inuyasha decided to show up he would not have such opportunities with the miko.  
  
###################  
  
"How far away does he live?" Kouga asked Inuyasha after the group had traveled for four hours in the direction of Sesshoumaru's palace.  
  
"I haven't been there in a while. I don't think it is much further." Inuyasha answered feeling a little tired.  
  
"I am sure that if we rested a little we would be able to travel quicker." Miroku told the pair as he and Sango continued to ride Kirara. Soon the fire cat would need to rest. Most of the group was still exhausted from burial detail earlier that evening.  
  
"We may rest once we reach the palace." Kouga stubbornly answered. "When the fire cat needs to rest, then Inuyasha and I can carry you."  
  
"Excuse me, as much as I hate to admit this, and normally I wouldn't, but I'm tired myself. We spent the whole evening cleaning up the battle field." Inuyasha stopped moving and sat upon the ground. Kirara landed beside him and her passengers hopped off.  
  
Kouga stared at them in disbelief. "But Kagome is alone at Sesshoumaru's palace!" He cried in frustration also dropping onto the ground in defeat seeing as he had lost the argument.  
  
"She's not alone. She's with Sesshoumaru." Sango corrected the wolf prince.  
  
"That's even worst." Kouga mumbled.  
  
##################  
  
Sesshoumaru landed smoothly upon the grounds of his palace. Gently he shook Kagome awake. She opened her eyes and they widened dramatically at the sight before her. "This is where you live?" She asked in awe.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh, he truly did. However, only the ghost of a smile graced his lips. He continued to carry Kagome towards his ancestral home. The gardens were in full bloom. The actual structure of the palace would make the greatest of Rome's architects weep in joy. The white stone had intricate carvings and beautiful arches. It was not the kind of palace one would expect to see in Japan, it was more of something from a fantasy land.  
  
Jaken opened the door in greetings of his master. He did well to hide his revulsion for the great Sesshoumaru to be holding a human tight against his form. Sesshoumaru ignored his servant and walked up the stairs towards the guest room he had prepared for Kagome. He door opened before him, enchanted to obey the wills of the master of the house.  
  
Kagome looked around with eyes so wide they looked to want to pop out of her head. Sesshoumaru set her upon her bed and willed the doors of the wardrobe to open. "I am confident you will find something more suitable for movement amongst the selection. There are also night clothes available."  
  
He began to leave the room. "Wait!" Kagome stopped him at the door with a single command.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to regard her. "I can't possibly go to sleep now! You have to show me around! I'll just get changed first." Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance of the request. He waited outside her door for her to finish.  
  
He thought to himself, that perhaps if Kouga remained foolish long enough that Kagome would consider staying with him in his palace. She certainly was an enigma for him and one he wanted to solve. Yes, he hoped that the wolf-prince played the part of a fool. Looking back, perhaps it would have been better if he had created a bond with the miko instead of the wolf. Yes, that definitely would have helped.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome opened the door and smiled at him. She was wearing an elegant blue and gold robe that was perfect for touring the palace grounds. Sesshoumaru offered his arm and she took it excitedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru then proceeded to give a detailed tour of his home. The gardens and library were a personal favorite for his guest. However, the dojo was the room that seemed to spark both of their interests.  
  
Sesshoumaru had an idea of a way to get rid of all the excess energy he was having from being around Kagome for so long. "Would you care to spar? Or are you too tired now?"  
  
Kagome was looking a bit tired, but the latter question had adrenaline kick in rebellion. "I'd love to, weapons or just our natural powers?"  
  
"I was thinking hand-to-hand combat." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Very well. Prepare to eat dirt the old fashion way, since I don't have that necklace anymore." Kagome told him.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely smirked and the reminder of his humiliation due to that little necklace inspired his first move. In a matter of milliseconds he had Kagome pegged beneath his body. She tried to squirm out but realized the effort was fruitless once she saw the confident look in her capturer's eyes. Another approach was to be sought.  
  
She closed her eyes and soon found a great weight lifted off of her. She opened her eyes to reveal a stunned Sesshoumaru sitting upon the other end of the dojo.  
  
"You are learning to control your powers." He remarked after brushing himself off. "Let us see if you possess more endurance as well."  
  
"I'm game." Kagome answered with a strong voice full of her determined spirit.  
  
####################  
  
Finally they had reached the palace. It was a beautiful place, but right now Kouga didn't care. He had awoken his companions rudely that morning at the first rays of light. Only one thought was on his mind. He had to apologize to Kagome. She needed to know how much she meant to his life. How he felt empty after she had left and he realized she might be lost to him forever.  
  
"We're here. Obviously." Inuyasha remarked dryly. He didn't like the idea of Sesshoumaru running off with Kagome any more than Kouga did, but he was still annoyed that the wolf wouldn't even let him finish his breakfast of Ramen. He was going to ask Kagome to make him some as soon as they found her.  
  
The gates opened before Inuyasha, recognizing his blood. The others entered behind him and the gates closed behind them. Sango and Miroku were in awe of the beauty of the palace, while the two demon blooded individuals had other things on their minds.  
  
Jaken opened the door for the visitors with a scowl upon his face. Lord Sesshoumaru had informed him that those four would soon be coming to the palace and that he was to escort them to him once they arrived. Of course, the lord probably didn't realize he would be in the middle of breakfast. Perhaps, this lowly Jaken could lock them outside for a while.  
  
"Take us to my brother." Inuyasha demanded with no room for insubordination. Jaken swallowed thickly and then led the anxious group to the dining hall where laughter could be heard. Jaken almost fell down himself in shock. Along with the sounds of tinkling bells that was Kagome's laughter there was a rich, melodic tenor that by process of elimination could only be Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Jaken slowly opened the door. And Kagome and Sesshoumaru were obviously enjoying a private joke when they looked towards the door with their laughter dieing slowly. Kouga rushed in and embraced Kagome in a near backbreaking hug. Inuyasha stalked towards Sesshoumaru with the intention of punching him originally.  
  
However, after hearing him laugh he could only sit beside him and offer a smile before stealing the plate from in front of his older brother and devouring the contents. Sango and Miroku also took up seats at the table and Jaken motioned for the servants to bring food to them.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome." Kouga mumbled while burying his face into her raven hair and falling into the vanilla and cherry blossom scent that was his Kagome. "Forgive me."  
  
Kagome lightly patted his back. "I understand Kouga, worry not I hold no ill will towards you." Kouga pulled away to peer deep into her eyes and see the forgiveness that was granted him. Kagome gestured to the chair beside her. "Join us for breakfast."  
  
Miroku greatly enjoyed the feast however, he felt it imperative to bring up the situation of Naraku. A quick glance at the large air void in his palm added to his need. "I believe we must discuss our plans to destroy Naraku. Did you two happen to find any more shards?"  
  
"Actually we did. So I don't think there are many pieces left other than what we already possess and what Naraku must have." Kagome answered while lifting the jewel from her around her neck to show to her friends. It was nearly complete. Naraku must have had the remaining quarter.  
  
"He will find us, but I would prefer the inevitable battle to not take place in my lands." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"You don't have to fight you know." Inuyasha told his half-brother.  
  
"I chose to fight." Sesshoumaru answered him coolly.  
  
###################  
  
An hour after breakfast the group was leaving Sesshoumaru's palace and walking in the northern direction. That was the direction Kagura had took flight, so it made sense that Naraku would be that way.  
  
"It doesn't seem right." Sango told the group while leading as scout upon Kirara several hours later that day.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I agree. It smells wrong."  
  
"You mean, the fact that there are no smells?" Kouga asked with a glance to Sesshoumaru who nodded that he too could smell nothing.  
  
Kagome suddenly laughed drawing confused looks from her friends. Kouga wrapped an arm around her shoulder and asked if she was okay. He thought perhaps she was hallucinating or something. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine really. I was just remembering a line from a movie once. 'It's quiet, a little too quiet.' And then a monster jumps out and all hell breaks loose." Kagome explained.  
  
"You would find it funny for us to be assaulted by a monster Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"No. It's just---"  
  
"It's about time you arrived. I was afraid you were still crying about yesterday." An unwelcomed voice greeted from the shadows.  
  
"Show yourself Kagura, so that I can pay you back." Kouga answered removing his arm from Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"You're not the only one who is going to make her pay." Inuyasha declared.  
  
"Do not worry, I brought plenty of friends for all of you." Kagura answered as she appeared before them and then flicked her wrist to remove the shadows that hindered the vision of what was behind her.  
  
Revealed before the companions was an entire army of youkai. There had to be at least five hundred standing behind Kagura in formation and floating above them all was one particularly menacing demon. He glided upon the very air towards the shocked friends and pulled back the hood of his white baboon cloak to reveal a handsome man with long dark hair and crimson eyes like Kagura's.  
  
"Well met miko. I see you have managed to retain the friendship of these four." He gestured to the humans, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga. "It would figure you would include him." He inclined his head towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I suggest you give us the jewel shards you posses and we will let you and your army go upon your way." Kagome bartered to the bewildered look of her friends who had suffered because of this Naraku.  
  
"Why don't you join me and we combine our pieces and rule the world? You can be my queen." Naraku replied. A look of disgust was apparent across Kagura's face, but it could not compare with the one on Kagome's.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly. "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I guess I just have to kill you now." She pulled her bow out quickly and set loose a well-aimed arrow that shot through the brute's heart. However, all that appeared was a wooden doll.  
  
Kagura smiled. "That was the wrong answer." She sent a command towards her legions to begin the slaughter, but Kagome released another arrow towards her that pinned her to a tree Inuyasha-style before she could fly away.  
  
"She's all yours." Kagome told Kouga as she and the others prepared to face the legion of demons rushing towards them.  
  
Inuyasha transformed his fang and prepared to release the cutting wind attack. Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin. Sango prepared her bone boomerang and Miroku began to unwind his prayer beads.  
  
"Don't hold back." Kagome told her friends as she sent an arrow into the masses of youkai. 


	14. Transformation

**Chapter 14: Transformation**  
  
Kouga eagerly approached Kagura with all the rage he possessed flowing through his very veins. That wind demoness would pay for her trespasses against his kin. He could feel his fangs elongate slightly as his strength increased.  
  
Kagura's red eyes widened at his approach. She frantically tried to pull the cursed arrow from her shoulder. Helplessly awaiting a ticked off wolf prince was not on her to-do list.  
  
Kouga couldn't resist a grin as he watched her struggling to no avail in efforts to escape. "It really is quite futile." He told her as he reared back his right arm and brought his fist to her face, crushing the mandible and zygomatic arch. The tree shattered upon impact and Kagura fell to the ground with several wooden stakes protruding from her flesh.  
  
"I was only obeying orders." She tried to plead with him, every word causing intense pain on her ruined face.  
  
Kouga looked at her with sadness for a moment, before bitterness clouded his judgments once again. "You should have disobeyed them then." He kicked her thrice creating a deep crater to bury her. Then he unsheathed his ornamental sword that he picked off a human samurai and thought it fitting to behead Kagura using a human weapon.  
  
Her body disintegrated after the mortal blow and ashes scattered into the wind. Kouga thought he could hear a whispered sigh and a thank you for freedom. He stared a moment more at the crater that contained no evidence of the demoness then sheathed his sword. He turned back to join in the battle against the relentless army. He would lose no more of those he cared for because of Naraku.  
  
####################  
  
"Kazana!" Miroku shouted with sweat pouring from his pores. He was so very tired. Never before had he absorbed so many youkai into his air void. He noticed that the size of the hole was increasing. He was running out of time, but he was willing to sacrifice himself to save his friends.  
  
"Stop that!" Inuyasha yelled down at him as he landed on the ground near Miroku's feet. "Are you trying to get yourself sucked up into that cursed hole?"  
  
Miroku looked at him grimly. "I will do what I must to ensure the safety of my friends." He vowed with great determination while clenching his teeth together in agony.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well if you're going to be stupid, I can't allow you to fight." He clobbered the monk on the back of the head and knocked him unconscious. He then stood guard over his body and released his wind scar attack to decimate a good portion of the field.  
  
Sango caught her bone boomerang with practiced ease. She noticed Inuyasha standing protectively over Miroku and had Kirara land beside them. "What happened?" She asked the sword welding hanyou.  
  
"Hentai monk was trying to get himself killed." Inuyasha told her as he released another attack.  
  
Sango released her boomerang once more while standing back to back with Inuyasha, protecting their unconscious friend. "Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Kirara stood beside her master and bit and clawed at the nearby foes.  
  
#####################  
  
"There are so many." Kagome admitted to Sesshoumaru as they fought back to back further out from the others of the group.  
  
"Indeed. However, they are weak. Perhaps if I transform I can crush more of them quickly." Sesshoumaru told her as he slashed the masses of filth with Toukijin.  
  
"I think you may need to. I will do fine without you. I have plenty of arrows." Kagome lied to the western lord. She knew he would be unable to detect her lie this time, as he was preoccupied at the moment. She felt him move away from her slightly and could feel his aura's power increasing. She cast a glance over her shoulder and noticed she now stood against his rear paw.  
  
His massive jaw was already snapping ferociously and he was stomping on the nearby demons. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around the miko and hoisted her onto his back. He could tell she had lied about her amount of arrows earlier.  
  
Kagome settled upon his great back and aimed her arrows at youkai in the distance as Sesshoumaru annihilated all those in close proximity. She began to run out of arrows and held on tight to Sesshoumaru. Her fingers were entwined in this thick white mane as she searched the fields for worthy targets.  
  
Soon, however she was down to her last arrow. She saw Naraku at the distance.  
  
She stood upon the great tai-youkai's back to increase her accuracy. Sesshoumaru had lost much of his sense of control as he became engrossed in the bloodshed he was causing. He failed to notice that the miko was no longer secure upon him.  
  
Kagome took careful aim and released her arrow. It would be true to it's mark. Unfortunately, it was not Naraku that she hit, but another puppet.  
  
"Coward." She muttered to herself disgusted. Then Sesshoumaru shifted and the miko plummeted to the Earth. However, her fall was not complete for below her stood a small child with white hair and a blank expression.  
  
The child held up her mirror to Kagome and sucked the miko within its confines. Then she disappeared from the battle scene as if she was never there. Kanna returned to her master Naraku with his package in tow. He would be pleased with his child this day.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to decimate the youkai around him. Soon he was pleased that the field was reduced from the hundreds to only around fifty. The odds were more satisfying so he began to turn back to his humanoid form. Only then, did he notice that his load was lightened and that Kagome was no longer present.  
  
##################  
  
Kouga had fought his way through the masses to stand near Inuyasha and Sango. They slaughtered countless lesser demons. The endless ranks seemed to be thinning.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Kouga asked once a break in the fighting had been found.  
  
Inuyasha gestured to a rise in the land. "She's fighting over there with Sesshoumaru." He answered before jumping away and slicing through another pesky youkai with his 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' attack.  
  
Miroku began to moan from the ground and Sango kneeled before him, trusting in the other three allies to protect them. "Are you okay?"  
  
Miroku opened his lavender eyes to meet Sango's concerned chocolate orbs. "I just have a bit of head ache."  
  
"Good. Now next time don't even think about dying like that. If you do, I'll kill you!" Sango threatened him as she reached down her hand to help him stand on his feet. Once up she did not release his hand but merely stared at it.  
  
Miroku offered her a charming smile and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry. I won't be so foolish again." He promised.  
  
"Looks like this battle is about over. It seemed pretty easy." Inuyasha admitted, as there only remained about twenty demons on the field. He decided to release one more 'Kaze no Kizu' to take out the remaining weaklings.  
  
Sesshoumaru began running towards them and his eyes were wide. "Where is Kagome?" He demanded as soon as he was within hearing range.  
  
The others stared at him with slack jawed expressions. "I thought she was with you." Inuyasha told him.  
  
"She was, but we were separated." Sesshoumaru told them.  
  
"Kukuku. Don't worry." The greatly despised voice of Naraku consoled them as another one of his puppets glided towards them. He looked at the crater created by Kagura. "She was a good servant." He remarked before looking back at his audience. He smiled as their looks of hatred were quite apparent.  
  
"What did you do with her?" Kouga ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm merely taking her home. We have all the pieces of the jewel now. Or at least we will once you two hand over your shards." He pointed to Kouga and Miroku.  
  
"I will kill you." Kouga vowed.  
  
"I'm sure you will try." Naraku agreed. "However, I really would like to move on. My new mate will need some time readjusting."  
  
"Kagome will never be yours." Inuyasha told him as he drew the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru placed his hand upon his brother's to prevent him from attacking.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, perhaps after I attain the jewel we can put this little mishap behind us. You would make a very valuable ally." The puppet bartered.  
  
"I do not make deals with the likes of you." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Pity." Naraku moved to attack Miroku and Kouga simultaneously with his tentacles. He wanted those shards now!  
  
Kouga's eyes were becoming crimson as his rage began to mount to levels he never thought possible. He leaped into the air and sliced through the golem with his bare claws.  
  
He landed with a thud onto the ground, his back facing his companions as his anger continue to increase.  
  
"I can find them." Sesshoumaru told everyone. "Their scent is still fresh." He walked towards Kouga to help him stand and begin their hunt for Naraku and Kagome. However, he noticed something was different with the wolf.  
  
Kouga slowly turned to face his companions. His eyes were burning crimson. His fangs had grown and his very skeletal structure was elongating. They all stared at him in amazement.  
  
"They will not get far." Kouga vowed before his body no longer bore a humanoid appearance. A great wolf equal to the size of Sesshoumaru's true form stood before them. He gave a great heart-wrenching howl to the sky before he began to run off in the direction that Sesshoumaru believed the scent trail led.  
  
"I didn't know wolf youkai could transform." Sango admitted once the initial shock had wore off.  
  
Sesshoumaru shared a look of amazement no less great than the others. "It has never happened before in my lifetime. My father once told me that there was once a great leader amongst the wolves that possessed the ability to transform."  
  
"So maybe Kouga's related to him." Miroku reasoned.  
  
"That wolf only transformed under the most extreme circumstances." Inuyasha informed them, remembering the same tale as Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes in the direction they would soon take off towards. "The only time that wolf transformed was when his mate was in danger."  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. 'Looks like Kagome's going to pick Kouga.' Sango mouthed to him. Miroku would have to agree. 


	15. Don't Piss off the Wolf

**Chapter 15: Don't Piss off the Wolf**  
  
The two had been walking for days, arguing every waking hour. It was hard to believe that best friends could have such a difference of opinion. Finally, aggravated beyond comprehension, Suikotsu turned to address Bankotsu.  
  
"Look. I'm going to that village that recently lost their miko. A seven- year-old child can not possibly perform all the medical duties entrusted to a priestess. You don't have to come." Suikotsu informed him before turning his back and continuing on his way.  
  
Bankotsu didn't miss a beat as he ran to catch up with his friend, his long black braid flying behind him. "But if you join with me then the other five guys will tag right along! It won't be any fun if you don't fight with us."  
  
"I will not kill anymore. I am a doctor. I am supposed to save lives, not take them." Suikotsu glared at him coldly.  
  
Bankotsu pulled something from his pack. He held before Suikotsu a pair of iron claws. "You know you want to wear them again. You won't feel right until you try them on. Come on, once more for old time sake."  
  
"I told you no. I will not become that mindless assassin. I have a difficult time dealing with blood now thanks to your adventures. What kind of doctor is afraid of blood?" Suikotsu shouted in exasperation as he continued on towards his destination.  
  
"Exactly! You make a rotten doctor. That's why you need to join the other guys and me. We can go and create havoc! Just think of all the necks I can slice with this baby!" Bankotsu affectionately stroked the hilt of his beloved sword.  
  
"I think that's the village up ahead. You can leave now. I am not changing my mind."  
  
Bankotsu shrugged. "Maybe they won't want you. Then you have no excuse not to come back with me. I'm coming."  
  
#####################  
  
All was not right in the world of Kagome Higurashi. Her environment was some sort of misty realm. Shadows marred the otherwise blank nothingness that was the inside of this enchanted mirror.  
  
The bored track star decided she might as well pass the time running some laps. It wasn't like she could get lost. There was nowhere to go to get lost. She sure hoped she didn't have to spend the rest of her life in this place.  
  
Of course, she knew that would not be the case. Surely, Naraku captured her through the little albino girl. He'd take her portion of the jewel and then kill her. But then if she had anything to do about it, he would do neither of those two actions.  
  
She lay down onto the ground of the nothingness and had closed her eyes to relax. She had finally gotten comfortable when she felt the planes shifting. Looks like she was making her exit from her misty abode.  
  
Naraku absorbed the essence of Kanna back within his body and then smiled when he saw the miko appear before him, lying on the ground with arms behind her head. "Were you sleeping, my dear?" He asked in an amused tone.  
  
Kagome opened one eye to peer at him before shutting it once more. There was no need in being a whimpering idiot. Might as well be a stubborn snot. She could pull that role off well. All she had to do was imitate her little brother, Sota.  
  
"Why don't you stand?" Naraku suggested in a less than friendly tone. When the miko did not comply he decided to change his tactic. He was enjoying the small act of defiance. However, that would end once he took her for his mate. "I can see up your skirt you know." He told her with nothing short of amusement.  
  
Quickly, Kagome rose to her feet and glared at the arch nemesis of so many of her friends. Truth be told, he was probably more her nemesis than theirs. "Whatever you want, you can't have it."  
  
"But everything I want is in my possession." Naraku told her as he wrapped his arms around her lithe form and crushed her against him. "It's all right here in my possession." He whispered in her ear in a menacing growl.  
  
Kagome concentrated and tried to ignore the revolting feeling that caused her to want to spew. She focused and felt the surge of power deep within her as she sent the hanyou careening towards the far end of the chamber they were located in.  
  
That was when she noticed that she was in a bedroom chamber, alone, with Naraku. She glared at him. "Well you can't have all the jewel anyway."  
  
Naraku merely smiled at her, not bothered by her taunt at all. "Don't worry. Your friends are bringing them here as we speak. I had other plans for now." He began to approach her again.  
  
For every step Naraku took forward, Kagome took one back. Inevitably, her back hit the wall and Naraku's approach continued. She tried to focus on her powers to blast him back. But fear started to overwhelm her. She couldn't focus!!!  
  
Naraku could sense her inner turmoil and it caused a wicked smile to form.  
  
A smiling Naraku was not helping Kagome in her focusing at all.  
  
####################  
  
The great brown wolf was practically flying across the distance to Naraku's castle. Every leap brought him that much closer to the one he was supposed to protect. Every bound brought him that much closer to his Kagome.  
  
Ice blue eyes shown bright with fire. Massive jaws clenched with anticipation. Strong rippling muscles brought him closer to his mate.  
  
Soon, the castle of Naraku finally appeared before him. The vision only increased his haste as the blood that would soon flow drove him into a blood lust.  
  
###################  
  
Naraku was distracted by the waves of fear he could sense rolling off the miko. He cursed himself a moment later, when he finally noticed the arrival of the wolf prince. His aura seemed altered, but it mattered not. He needed those shards in his legs.  
  
Kouga found the castle and with one mighty sweep of his giant paw he ripped down the entire eastern wall. The room left standing in that section was the one where his prize was located.  
  
He saw his mate and his prey. He would eat well this night. His massive tail reached for the shocked miko and pulled her out of the ruins of the castle. Once she was safely out of his way. He began to pay attention the multiple tentacles wrapping around his right front paw.  
  
He looked confused for a moment, until he realized that Naraku was attempting to absorb his flesh into his motley crew of a body. Angrily, Kouga kicked Naraku away from his paw with his free front one.  
  
His fierce jaw clamped down upon the hanyou and ripped him in half. An annoying tugging was taking place on his tail. He looked back at his mate with half a Naraku dripping from his fangs.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked. "You can not kill him that way. I have to purify him." She looked at him determined.  
  
Kouga spit out the nasty parts of Naraku that were in his mouth and backed up slightly while placing his mate on the ground.  
  
Kagome needed to channel her powers on something. Anything! If only she had an arrow! An idea came to her. She began walking toward the mass that was Naraku and watched as the figure began to reform before her very eyes, using the power from Shikon shards.  
  
She closed her eyes and bent low to the ground. She made a signal for Kouga to get off the ground. It was hard to think in his altered state but he understood and moved away.  
  
Kagome bent to the ground and touched it with her palms that were glowing blue. She opened her eyes that were illuminating blue and smiled before releasing her purifying powers to incinerate any Naraku parts lying on the ground.  
  
A hideous scream filled the air as the Shikon shards Naraku had were instantly purified and added to her miko powers.  
  
She looked back up towards Kouga. Kagome almost fainted in shock when she first saw him, but she knew it was him. No one else had those ice blue eyes. Slowly she watched as he once again took his humanoid form.  
  
She walked towards him after picking up all the scattered shards. He ran towards her, and with his enhanced speed met her with in seconds.  
  
"I was afraid I would be too late." He admitted before falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her hips. He buried his face into her stomach. Confused, Kagome lightly placed her hands upon his soft hair. She ran her fingers through his thick locks that were flowing free.  
  
She then bent down as well to join him on the ground. She smiled at him. "I like your hair better down." She told him teasingly as she continued to run her fingers through his tangle-free mess.  
  
Kagome was slightly annoyed that there were no tangles in his hair. It must be some sort of youkai thing she thought bitterly to herself. What she wouldn't give to have such gorgeous hair.  
  
"Kagome, I thought that I had lost you forever. I'm so sorry for not being there. I let my revenge against Kagura keep me from being with you." Kouga told her with guilt lacing every syllable.  
  
Kagome gave him a sad smile. "You can't always protect me." She whispered scolding.  
  
"But I want to. I want you to be my mate for real." Kouga explained desperately.  
  
"Kouga, this is not my time. I don't belong here. I have to return to where I belong." Kagome told him with strength that she didn't know she possessed. It broke her heart to see the pain this statement had upon Kouga.  
  
Her heart ached for him. Did she love Kouga? She didn't belong in this time. She couldn't forsake her family and friends back home in Tokyo. Her time here in the Feudal Era had been great, but it was time to get back to her normal life.  
  
A single tear escaped her eye, and Kouga didn't fail to catch it. He lightly brushed his thumb across the trail it made upon her cheek. "If that is what you feel you must do." He told her sadly as he stood and helped her stand as well.  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara arrived not long after the couple stood. Miroku practically leapt off Kirara and ran towards Kagome giving her a tight, bone-breaking hug.  
  
"Kagome-sama! Look!" He shoved his cursed palm into her face, only to show that it was a perfectly normal palm. "It's gone! The curse is gone! You did it!" He hugged her again.  
  
Kagome smiled at him once he had settled down and moved away with no lecherous attempts what so ever. "We all did it. This victory was a group effort." Kagome told her friends. She held out her hands and accepted the shards that Kouga and Miroku extended towards her.  
  
She held the pieces of the jewel within her hands and focused once more in fusing the pieces. Everyone gasped when the jewel was completed and radiated a pale pink color. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and gave him the jewel.  
  
"The wish is yours to make." She told him with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the jewel for a moment. Then he looked around at his friends and brother's faces. He saw no expectations or limitations placed upon himself by them. He saw only acceptance of him. Inuyasha, the hanyou, was their friend.  
  
He handed the jewel back to Kagome. "I have found what I have sought. Thank you. The wish should be up to you."  
  
Kagome looked at him confused for a moment, but accepted her burden once more.  
  
"Let us return to that village near your well. You can spend some time contemplating your decision." Sesshoumaru suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and began the journey back towards Kaede's village. All of the companions wore mixed expressions. The destruction of Naraku was a victory. However, with the jewel complete Kagome's mission was over. Would she leave their lives forever?  
  
#######################  
  
The seven-year-old miko was laughing her little head off as the doctor continued to tickle her.  
  
"I give!" She declared as the man composed himself and smiled at her, satisfied with the result of his torture.  
  
"I don't really know enough about medicine and we would love to have you serve as our doctor." She admitted with much exasperation.  
  
The man standing in the doorway threw up his hands in despair. "Now what am I supposed to do?" Bankotsu groaned, as it was obvious that Suikotsu would not join in his band now. Looks like the Shichinintai would have to remain an unrealized dream.  
  
Bankotsu left the hut annoyed and began walking aimlessly down the village streets. He ran straight into a large stone-like entity. "Watch where you're going." He mumbled.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it is you who should watch out, human." He spat with obvious disgust. If Kagome was leaving, then there was no need to find anything respectable in that species. Well maybe the monk and demon exterminator were worth respecting, but other than them!  
  
Bankotsu looked up and noticed that he had crossed paths with the lord of the western lands. He smiled and narrowed his eyes a bit. "Perhaps I should." He replied before deciding to leave the village.  
  
"He was an odd one." Miroku commented walking up to Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
"Indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
##################  
  
"Wow! You actually did it! That's really neat." Kaede gushed as she was leaning on her elbows absorbing every word Kagome told of their adventure.  
  
Kagome smiled at the little girl and the young doctor, Suikotsu that sat beside her.  
  
"So what will you do now?" Suikotsu asked. Kagome's friends all had their ears perked up for this one.  
  
"I will make my wish." Kagome declared.  
  
"What will you wish for? World peace?" Kaede suggested.  
  
Kagome shook her head and giggled at the eager girl. "No. I think I'll wish for the jewel to restore all those who were lost because of Naraku." Kagome told her.  
  
The group all thought her wish sounded pretty good. It most definitely wasn't a selfish wish and wouldn't taint the jewel.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Hey, Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome graced everyone with a smile as she followed her friend outside.  
  
Inuyasha surprised her grabbing her by the waist and running off to the woods. He leapt into a tall tree and set her beside him on a great branch.  
  
"Something on your mind, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with amusement. Her friend was never very subtle.  
  
"You can't leave." Inuyasha told her in a very serious voice.  
  
"It's okay. You'll be fine without me. Besides Kikyou should be back with this wish and you could be together." Kagome tried to ease his concerns.  
  
Inuyasha stubbornly shook his head. "No. I don't really care about Kikyou. She never really accepted me for who I am. She only thought in terms of who I could be. It would never work with us. But that's not the point. The point is YOU can't leave."  
  
"But I have to. I have to go back to where I belong." Kagome answered him sadly. "I don't belong here."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in denial. "If you didn't belong here, then you would never have traveled through that well. You do belong here, why can't you see that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome told him sadly again.  
  
"See how sad you are? You don't want to leave, do you?" Inuyasha demanded with a look Kagome had never before seen in his golden eyes.  
  
Kagome had to agree she didn't want to leave her friends. She didn't want to leave Kouga. "But I have to return to where I belong." She answered more quietly than before.  
  
"I have an idea." Inuyasha told her. "When you wish on the jewel request for those lost to Naraku to be restored and for you to be taken to where you belong."  
  
"But that will just take me back home." Kagome told him.  
  
"Exactly. Just do it." Inuyasha replied. Perhaps she didn't realize that he felt her home was in the Feudal Era. "But, just in case it doesn't work." Inuyasha began biting his bottom lip slightly with a look of embarrassment.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"I just want you to know that you're the best friend I ever had, and I love you, and want to be with you for the rest of my life." He kissed her quickly on the lips before holding her tightly against him and burying his face into her hair. He hoped that he would not lose the scent of Vanilla and Cherry Blossoms to the fates of time.  
  
Kagome still hadn't fully processed everything that he had told her, but she was crying onto his shoulder. He was right, she didn't really want to leave this era. It was more home than modern-day Tokyo had ever felt.  
  
##################  
  
Kagome stood before the well with her friends. Sesshoumaru had not spoken a word, but the look behind his eyes reflected great sadness. Sango and Miroku had told her goodbye and that they really didn't want to lose her. She had become a dear sister to both of them. Inuyasha had spoken his peace in the tree. Kouga had tried after the battle.  
  
It was Kouga's ice blue gaze that Kagome looked to for strength. His final words were wishing her strength in whatever choice she was to make. Kagome took a deep breath and stood on the lip of the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
She looked down into the dark abyss below and felt the powers swirl within. She looked at the complete Shikon no Tama within her hands and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"Mistress of the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko, I beseech thee. I make my request upon your essence. I request that you restore those whose lives were lost because of Naraku and that I go to wherever it is that I belong." Kagome jumped into the well as the pink light of the jewel surrounded her.  
  
Pink light from the jewel clashed with the blue magic from the well. A great purple light spread across the land.  
  
A soft thud could be heard at the bottom of the well. The sensitive ears of Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha all heard the soft curse that could only be Kagome.  
  
The three all rushed towards the well, followed by the humans in attendance.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga called down into the well.  
  
"I don't understand. I'm still here." Kagome turned her face up towards her friends.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"What?" Kagome demanded as she began to climb out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her. "It appears the jewel granted your wish and you belong here after all."  
  
"Look at yourself closely, Kagome." Kouga advised once she had reached the top of the well.  
  
Kagome frowned at her friends, but then decided to check herself out. She gasped when she noticed the differences.  
  
It would appear that Kagome was no longer a human miko. Her raven tresses were now highlighted with silver and her fingernails had extended into claws. She reached up to explore her ears and noticed them to be elven shape like Kouga and Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Perhaps the main difference was the fluffy silver and black tail that now protruded from her lower back near her sacral vertebrae.  
  
"I don't understand." Kagome told them.  
  
Kouga broke into a huge grin. "You've transformed into a wolf youkai, Kagome."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked with her now sapphire eyes growing the size of saucers.  
  
Kouga didn't hesitate to envelop his love into another embrace. He leaned to whisper to her in happiness. "Kagome, now will you take serious my offer of becoming my mate."  
  
All Kagome could do was nod her head mutely. 


	16. Sesshoumaru's Sacrifice

**Chapter 16: Sesshoumaru's Sacrifice**  
  
Kagome was in a state of shock. On the one hand she was overjoyed that she would not be separated from her beloved friends, but on the other hand five hundred years now distanced her from her family. She couldn't reflect on the negativities for long though with Kouga firmly attached to her side.  
  
Fittingly, the wolf prince sported a wolfish grin. He escorted Kagome towards Kaede's hut. There were four logs that boxed in an area used commonly for fires. Sango and Miroku sat on the log to the right of her and Kouga. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat upon the log across from her. Kaede and the doctor, Suikotsu sat upon the log on the left.  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome expectantly.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in exasperation. All the sets of eyes staring at her were quite unsettling.  
  
"So when do you think the other part of the wish will come true?" Sango asked the question on everyone's mind. Well, the question on everyone's mind except Sesshoumaru, he did not truly care about that part of the wish.  
  
"Do I look like an expert?" Kagome cried with more than a trace of annoyance. Kouga was absently running his fingers through her silky, now longer hair and was producing a soothing affect upon the flustered miko- youkai as a result.  
  
Sango looked embarrassed at her outburst. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan, I just figured that you would know is all."  
  
"I don't know how that jewel works. This was not exactly my wish either so there is no telling how it manipulated my words." Kagome admitted in a much calmer tone. She caught Kouga's eye and silently thanked him for the positive effect he had upon her nerves.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed an unfamiliar scent approach the group. A second later, Inuyasha hopped from his seat and turned to regard the presence.  
  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked with shock evident in his voice.  
  
"Kikyou!" Little Kaede jumped away from the kind doctor and ran towards her elder sister where she latched onto her lower leg.  
  
Kikyou tried to shake her sister off her leg, but resigned to giving the child an affectionate pat on the head. Kikyou looked up to address Kagome, ignoring the stares of Inuyasha.  
  
"I see you have found the monk." Kikyou replied gesturing towards Miroku who waved at her once he saw the priestess point a finger his way.  
  
"What do you remember?" Kagome asked curious. Would the resurrected remember the pain that Naraku caused them?  
  
"I remember the pain of dying and more recently I remember the words of Midoriko. She explained to other victims and myself the situation. It would be unfair to rob the survivors of the experiences you had during this time. For experiences make us who we are. However, those that were allowed to live once more we are all aware that we died by the hands of Naraku." Kikyou pointedly caught Inuyasha's golden gaze with her own dark eyes.  
  
Inuyasha visibly relaxed knowing that he would not have to explain. He sat back down beside Sesshoumaru to smile back at Kagome.  
  
Kikyou allowed Kaede to lead her back towards the log with the doctor. Kikyou sat beside the doctor and couldn't help but smile at the chemistry she felt sitting next to him. The doctor smiled back. It looked like he would be staying at the village indefinitely now.  
  
Sango stood up from her log and Miroku followed suit. "I think I would like to return to my village Kagome-chan. Perhaps you could come on your way to Kouga's tribe?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I believe that to be an excellent suggestion." Kagome agreed wholeheartedly. She looked towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to silently inquire about their plans.  
  
Inuyasha cast a glance towards Kikyou and noticed the way she was looking at the doctor from the corner of her eye. He smiled at this sight and then stood as well. "I'd like to you see your village, Sango."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked the silent demon lord. He merely stared at her with his face impassive. Internally he was struggling with what decision he should make. Should he travel with this band now that their quest was complete? Should he convince Kagome to return with him to his palace? Should he allow Kouga to mate with the woman he had come to admire so?  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked again, but this time with her hand upon his shoulder. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice her approach. Kagome could see the uncertainty that reflected in those golden windows leading to his soul.  
  
Decision made, Sesshoumaru offered Kagome a rare smile. "I have business to attend to but you must visit me shortly."  
  
"You will tire of my presence Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome teased as she gave his shoulders an affectionate squeeze before walking back towards Kouga who wasted no time in setting his hands firmly upon her hips drawing her towards his body.  
  
Kouga bent down his face to give his love a tender, heartfelt kiss. Kagome melted in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull closer.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes before redirecting his gaze towards his brother, who was watching him carefully. Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a knowing smile before clearing his throat rather loudly.  
  
Kagome and Kouga broke apart at the rather loud throat clearing that reminded them of their audience. Kagome laughed self-consciously only to receive a rather melodramatic roll of the eyes from Sango.  
  
############################  
  
The demon slayer village was full of commotion upon the friends passing. Sango ran faster than her companions and burst through the gates of her home running immediately to the home of her father and brother.  
  
Kagome guided the others since she was familiar with the village. The slayers gave Kouga and Inuyasha wary looks but their fears were dismissed when Kagome, whom they recognized walked between them with an arm looped through one of theirs.  
  
"She has a tail! The miko Kagome is now a demon!" An observant villager shouted, causing quite the uproar.  
  
Sango realized her foolishness at leaving her friends behind and rushed out to explain to her people the situation. Soon, the villagers relaxed and even smiled at the demon visitors.  
  
Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, was especially excited at meeting the friendly youkai.  
  
The village had cooked a great feast in honor of the heroes and offered them a place to reside for the night. "What now?" Kagome asked her friends after they had finished eating the elaborate meal.  
  
"Back to the den, time to work on my heir." Kouga snickered from her right, only to receive a playful hit upon the forearm.  
  
Miroku glanced towards Sango before answering the question. "I will be staying here, with Sango." The monk informed them all only to receive happy, supporting smiles from all his friends, along with a loving stare from the demon huntress.  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, prompting him to spill the beans.  
  
"I don't really know. I have always been a wanderer, until I came to the village by the Bone Eater's Well. But, that's not my home. I consider you to be my family." He looked around at his friends individually before continuing. "But you are going separate ways."  
  
"You are welcome to stay here with us." Sango offered.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think it would be wise to live in a demon exterminator village. Someone might get drunk and forget that I'm a good guy."  
  
"You are always welcome in my tribe." Kouga offered sincerely. Inuyasha smiled at him before locking eyes with Kagome, who seemed to understand him better than everyone else.  
  
"Why don't you spend some time in the wilds having adventures? You will always have a home with me. You can share your tales with us." Kagome told him, presenting the exact solution that the hanyou needed.  
  
"I may just do that. Perhaps I'll see Sesshoumaru and ask for my part of the inheritance. Surely, dad left me some property." Inuyasha declared with his usual boisterous attitude back.  
  
"I'm sure he did." Kagome agreed.  
  
######################  
  
Kagome was more nervous than she had been in a long, long while. She wished that Sango or Inuyasha could have come along too. However, Kouga told her that the tribal mating ceremony was a secretive event that only tribe members were allowed to attend.  
  
Ayame's grandfather had not been pleased with the turn of events regarding Kouga's choice. He had no grounds for debate now that Kagome was a wolf youkai, and a powerful one at that.  
  
Kouga was in great spirits when all his murdered tribesmen were present and accounted for. Never before had such tranquility existed in his tribe. They all looked at Kouga with admiration. They accepted Kagome completely and were proud that she would become the alpha female.  
  
Kouga led Kagome into a dark cave with only the spiritual leaders of the tribe present. A cup was placed before the couple and they were instructed to slice one another's palm and to drip some of the blood into the goblet.  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga skeptically. This ritual seemed faintly familiar. He had done something similar to this after their first encounter with Naraku. As if reading her thoughts, Kouga merely smiled and raised the goblet to her lips having her drink some of the sacred liquid before bringing it to his own lips and finishing the remains of the draught.  
  
Kagome could feel something change right then. Her head felt light and her muscles were aching. She directed her gaze towards Kouga's icy orbs and saw that he too was feeling those affects. However, Kouga knew something that she did not and hooked Kagome's chin with his fingers as he lowered his mouth to meet hers.  
  
The moment their lips pressed together, the full effect of the beverage became known. Kagome felt as if she was connected to her mate in every way possible. They could feel one another's pain, happiness, and most importantly love.  
  
She opened her eyes that somehow had shut on her and saw her Kouga smiling back. He placed one arm around her back and the other under her knees as he picked her up ready to join with her in the last way possible.  
  
Kagome could feel the heated, lust filled gaze he had for her. She settled her body more firmly against his chest as she locked her arms around his neck. Apparently he had reached his destination.  
  
Kouga gently guided her upon the furs in his private, their private, chambers. He settled himself on top of her as Kagome's fingers weaved into the masses of his thick, silky hair.  
  
Kouga leaned close so that their noses were touching, his ice blue eyes locked with her sapphire ones. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, finding herself completely lost in the love that reflected in those stunning eyes of his. "As I love you, Kouga."  
  
"May this night be the first of many." Kouga told her as he finally met his lips to hers. However, the contact was brief, for he could sense the inner turmoil of his mate. She longed for her family. He pulled back to meet her gaze again. "The first of many for at least five hundred years." He corrected.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at her love and then became annoyed with this obvious patience he seemed to possess that she lacked. Her fingers were still intertwined within his locks so she used her newfound youkai strength to pull his head back towards hers.  
  
This earned her a surprised yelp from the wolf demon but one he happily endured as his lips claimed hers once more, as they would for centuries to come.  
  
#############################  
  
It was a star filled night sky as Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat upon a grassy knoll outside his palace. They sat side by side, his long white hair and her long black hair mixed together on the grass where the excess length had pooled. Kagome felt another kick within her womb and gave a small gasp.  
  
Concerned, Sesshoumaru turned to her. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Not only his golden eyes revealed his worry, but also his mask once again was gone for the sake of this female.  
  
"It's the baby. She's kicking again." She explained while taking the hand of the demon lord and placing it upon her not so flat belly. She smiled up at him. "Can you feel her kicking?"  
  
Stunned, Sesshoumaru nodded his head mutely. His hand remained upon the swollen belly of the one who he dearly wanted for his own mate. However, he stood resolute in his decision that he made those years ago. He wondered if he would even have a child himself.  
  
Kagome noticed his expression as it transformed from excitement to confusion to sadness. She pressed upon his hand that was against her belly and squeezed it gently regaining his attention.  
  
"I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" Kagome's sapphire orbs pleaded with him.  
  
"Anything." Sesshoumaru replied in his serious voice.  
  
"I was hoping that you would be my child's godfather." Kagome offered biting her lower lip, ready for the indignant snort that was sure to answer her.  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze returned to the stars, but his hand remained in place. He would rather run his fingers through her hair, but the offer was to serve as the child's godfather. "Of course Kagome, I would be honored." He replied honestly. 


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**  
  
After a few decades Inuyasha decided to take up Kagome and Kouga's offer to live with their tribe, his reasons for accepting were numerous. During his time of wandering he befriended a Kitsune by the name of Shippo who taught him the arts of concealment spells. These spells were incredibly advantageous when adapting to modern society.  
  
Five hundred and fifty years had passed since the fateful day when Kagome Higarashi fell through the Bone Eaters Well. She and Kouga were happily married with two children. Sesshoumaru was the godfather of their daughter, Ariel. Their son was now leader of the wolf tribe.  
  
The combination of Sesshoumaru's business skills and Kagome's knowledge of the future led to the founding of the successful Tama Corporation. The four founders were Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga. However, Sesshoumaru and Kagome conducted most of the actual business. These four youkai were amongst the richest and most mysterious businesspersons in the modern world.  
  
Inuyasha went to his older brother's office to take him to the Higurashi Shrine, where everyone was to dine with Kagome's human family. As expected, Sesshoumaru was found staring outside of his high rise window towards the ocean.  
  
"Hey, you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, closing the door behind him and dropping his concealment spell.  
  
"I am not going." Sesshoumaru answered, without changing his view.  
  
"Come on Fluffy, you know you want to meet Kagome's family." Inuyasha tried to encourage.  
  
Sesshoumaru whirled around and eyed his brother. "Technically I already know her family." He answered in a dead pan voice. "I knew the best of her ancestors and I know her future generations."  
  
"Yeah, Sango and Miroku were awesome. I sure miss them." Inuyasha replied, thinking back to the fond memories he had of the pair. "Ariel will be disappointed if her godfather doesn't go."  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but snort at this last comment. "I still can't believe you married my goddaughter. That has to be some sort of incest." Sesshoumaru declared with eyes narrowed at his brother/godson-in-law, or something like that.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at his sibling; it was a common subject between them. "Don't be jealous that I found someone. You've dated countless women in the past five centuries, why don't you just settle down with one?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, before his eyes focusing on a 5x7 silver picture frame on his desk. It was the only picture in the entire office. "I already found the perfect woman and this Sesshoumaru does not settle."  
  
Inuyasha followed his brother's gaze and walked towards the desk to peer at the picture. He took in a sharp intake of air when he recognized the picture. "Isn't that the picture I took of you five years ago?"  
  
"It is." Sesshoumaru answered with a trace of annoyance at his brother's meddlesome behavior.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the picture, remembering the picnic that he took it at. It was one of the rare times he saw Sesshoumaru smile, so he had to make it a Kodac moment.  
  
Start Flashback  
  
Kagome and Kouga had asked that Inuyasha, Ariel, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo join them in a picnic. Inuyasha readily agreed upon making certain that Ramen Noodles would be present.  
  
They were all laughing, while sitting in a circle upon a hill near Inuyasha's old forest. Kouga had his arms draped comfortably around his mate's shoulders and was telling everyone about some adventure they had all heard about numerous times. His ice blue eyes were twinkling with excitement, so despite the familiar tale, he had his friends' full attention.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I heard that you were seeing Kagura. Is it true?" Kagome had unexpectedly inquired. She had been amongst those resurrected through the wish of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes locked on her sapphire ones in shock at the sudden change of topic. "No. She had sought me out on several occasions, but I politely refused." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kouga lifted the chicken leg he was munching on to shake it at Sesshoumaru. "You know if you keep this up, you're going to be alone all your life. You should find a mate, like me." Kouga placed a chaste kiss upon Kagome's lips before continuing. "You can't be so picky, I've known you for centuries and you've not been in anything serious."  
  
Sesshoumaru began to look slightly uncomfortable, but only Kagome seemed to notice. Inuyasha was simply staring at his father-in-law trying to decipher if Kouga had a suicide wish.  
  
Kagome moved away from Kouga to stand behind Sesshoumaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her cheek against his. "Oh shut up Kouga, we know that our Sesshoumaru is a perfectionist, I know I would be disappointed if he settled for anything less than perfect." Kagome kissed him softly on the cheek and Sesshoumaru had a trace of a smile light up his face. That's when Inuyasha took the photo.  
  
The flash seemed to kill the moment and Kagome stood back up to sit beside her mate. She smiled at Sesshoumaru from across the blanket. "You'll see, she's out there. Don't let this slowpoke convince you to lessen your standards." She elbowed her love briefly, but harshly in the ribs. Kouga crossed his arms upset more by the slowpoke comment than his love's pointy elbow.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the memory. Kagome had made Kouga apologize and that was not something the wolf-king was fond of doing. He laughed aloud remembering the final threat Kagome gave him to force him to apologize. Somehow, Kouga thought it worth to sacrifice his pride when threatened with no sweet loving from his wife.  
  
Everyone laughed at that threat, well except for Sesshoumaru, but he doesn't generally laugh unless he's about to kill you.  
  
"You know, you should move on. She's happy with Kouga. What do you plan to do? Out live him and take his widow?" Inuyasha offered the last suggestion in jest.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged nonchalantly before answering in a very serious tone. "I do not see why not. The life span of a dog demon is that of a thousand years, where as a wolf-youkai is seven hundred. Kouga was already one hundred when he met Kagome. I'm a very patient demon."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't doubt that. Still it was ludicrous. He cleared his throat. "Okay, well I'm going. I'll tell everyone you couldn't make it."  
  
Inuyasha shut the door behind him as he made his way to eat dinner with his in-laws.  
  
###################  
  
Patience is a virtue. Kagome and Kouga were happily married for nearly six hundred years. Their adventures and experiences are too numerous to go into detail. However, after Kouga's seven hundred and twenty first birthday, he lay upon his death bed with his mate by his side holding his hand tight, trying to plead with death to give them more time.  
  
Kouga squeezed her hand with the little energy he had left. "Kagome, I need to talk to Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome nodded as she stepped out of the room to the hall where all their friends were waiting. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's daughter, trying to keep her from crying as he too was saddened by the events. Kagome's son walked towards his mother and put his arms around her shoulders. Ginta and Hakkaku were standing nearby with several other members of the tribe.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the room, upset at the inevitable departure of his friend and upset with himself for feeling giddy in spite of the situation. He felt heartless and sadistic at the moment. "You wanted to see me, my friend." Sesshoumaru greeted as he sat in Kagome's vacated chair.  
  
Kouga nodded and met Sesshoumaru's eyes with his ice blue ones. "I know you love her, perhaps as much as I myself do. That is why, when I am gone, I want you to promise to make her happy. I know she is the reason you have not mated. I will be watching you from above, my brother." Kouga shut his eyes again.  
  
Kagome rushed back into the room to be with her love in their final moments together in that life.  
  
So, after nearly six centuries of waiting, Sesshoumaru found his mate. They had a daughter by the name of Rin and shared fifty years of happiness together before joining Kouga, Sango, and Miroku in the afterlife.  
  
Inuyasha lived happily with Ariel. She reminded him so much of all the positive qualities of her parents. He was accepted for who he was now, all the bitter memories from his childhood were replaced by centuries of love from his friends, all thanks to a girl who fell down the well.  
  
The End! 


End file.
